The Youko that Steal My Hearts
by SunSunU
Summary: Rin pergi ke museum dan mengutak-atik prasasti bersejarah yang akan merubah hidupnya. udah gitu aja summary-nya,\kalau baca tapi gak review, saya do'ain tetep jomblo sampe punya pacar#PLAKK! RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

Author : fic baru, fic baru, yeey~!

Rin : udahlah, BakAuthor. Kasihan ibumu kalau tahu anaknya, sredeng kayak gini!

Len : betultuh, betul!

Author : hey, kalian itu harusnya bangga dimasukin ke cerita seorang Author yang sudah melanglang buana Nusantara, khususnya Cluring(?) #nama desa author# karena kejeniusannya (a.k.a utangnya)

Len : iya deh terserah, bacain disclaimer tuh!

Author : ngapain gue bayar lu, kalo lu gak bacain disclaimer? lu makan gaji buta ya?!

Len : gue bahkan gak digaji, tuh!

Author : ooh, kalo gitu, lu, gue pecat!

Len : APAA?! ja-jangan dong. dirumah anak gue tiga, istri gue enam.

Rin : LEEEENNNN! #nyekik Len#

Author : ok, deh. disclaimer kan? nih.

**disclaimer : vocaloid punya bapaknya Author, karena bapaknya Author punya YAMAHA mio. #digampar pak YAMAHA#**

Warning : typos, gaje, roman picisan, fantasy ketinggian, abal, nista, dan berbagai kekurangan lainnya.

* * *

**Rin p.o.v**

* * *

Hari ini, sekolahku a.k.a Crypton Academy, akan melakukan study tour, kesebuah Museum ternama#Readers : museum apaan?  
Author : entahlah, pokoknya ternama.*ditendang#

Oh, ya. kita belum kenalan,kan? Namaku Kagamine Rin, anak perempuan (masih) satu-satunya dari pasangan Lenka dan Rinto aku tiba disekolah, ternyata teman-temanku sudah siap untuk berangkat. Maka aku segera naik ke bis dan mencari tempat duduk. Aku melihat seorang gadis berambut teal se-mata kaki, tengah duduk sambil mendengar musik melalui headset dan main PSP. Ya, dia adalah Hatsune Miku, diva di sekolah kami Akupun menghampirinya,  
karena dia duduk sendirian.

"Miku, aku duduk disini ya?" tanyaku.

"Gak boleh." jawabnya cepat, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari menghela nafas lalu menarik beberapa helai rambutnya yang dibiarkan terurai.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi. Miku, apa aku boleh duduk disini?"

"I, iya, Rin-chan. Rin-chan boleh duduk dimanapun, tapi lepasin dulu rambut Miku yang indah." ucap Miku meringis kesakitan, yang membuatku sweatdrop.

"bagus." ucapku tersenyum.

"huuft, Miku kan cuma bercanda

." ucap Miku menggembungkan pipinya hingga terlihat imut.

"hehe, gomen, gomen. Habisnya Miku, pake bercanda sih. kan kau tau, selera humorku buruk." ucapku sambil melet. #Author : persis kayak Pterodaptil.  
*dicubit pake kunci inggris.

* * *

**Skip time dimuseum.**

* * *

aku bersama teman sekelompokku, yaitu : Aku, Miku Hatsune, Piko Utatane, dan Miki Urushihara. Serta kelompok Kaito Shion a.k.a Pacarnya Miku, yaitu : Kaito, Gakupo Kamui, Luka Megurine dan Gumi Carrolina (bule nih). Sedang menuju ke bagian Sengoku. kelompokku dan aku mengamati tentang peralatan yang dipakai samurai terdahulu, sementara Kaito c.s. pergi ke bagian silsilah keluarg Shogun. Aku dan Miku juga sempat curi dengar percakapan kelompok mereka.

"Hey, BaKamui, katanya kau samurai, kok namamu gak ada sih."

"Aku ini dari klan elit, gozaru. Jadinya gak ada dicatatan sejarah."ucap Gakupo bangga.

"Hey, kalian jangan cuma ngobrol, masa' cuma aku dan Gumi yang kerja." kata Luka sambil menjewer duo baka itu.

"hai' Luka-chan/-sama."

sementaraGumi cuma menghela nafas dan Miku ketawa cekikikan melihatnya, lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan kami bersama Piko dan Miki.

* * *

**skip time**

* * *

"aah, akhirnya selesai juga tugas dari Kiyoteru-sensei." ucap Piko.

"benar shota. eh, kita jalan-jalan yuk." ucap Miki, sementara Piko pundung karena dibilang shota.

"Ayo." jawabku dan Miku.

Kami melihat berbagai koleksi bersejarah di museum ini. Jujur, aku sangat suka dengan kebudayaan jepang, dari dulu, aku sangat ingin jadi samurai, aneh? biar saja.

"hey, Piko. Jangan-jangan kau keturunan Hideyoshi, karena gendermu gak jelas." ucap Miku.

"HAHAHAHAHA." Kami semua minPiko ngakak tak terkendali. Seperti biasa Piko cumin pundung.

"pasti kalian keturunan Oda Nobunaga, kalian kejam banget sih." balas Piko pelan.

Miku dan Miki mendeathglare Piko dengan tatapan 'gua-tunggu-lu-diprapatan'. Aku sih biasa tersita melihat sebuah prasasti dengan gambar rubah ekor sembilan yamg dirantai, akupun penasaran dan mencoba mencari keterangan, tetapi tidak ada satupun catatan yang tertulis di sekitar prasasti itu, maupun di katalog mengenai sejarah prasti itu.

"itu adalah prasasti dimana dulu seekor kyuubi no youko disegel oleh seorang onmyoji bernama Hazama Tokimori." kata seorang penjaga yang tiba-tiba berdiri disampingku.

"HUUAAA!" Aku kaget karena ada seorang laki-laki dibelakangku. Dia hanya terkekeh kecil, aku mendengus kesal.

"hahaha, namaku adalah Leon, dan aku adalah yang bertanggung jawab atas semua barang di museum ini, ya aku adalah manajer disini." ucapnya.

"Watashi namae wa, Rin Kagamine desu, ano, bisa ceritakan lebih detail mengenai prasasti itu?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"tentu saja, aku suka anak yang menyukai sejarah sepertimu." ucapnya tersenyum, jujur, menurutku dia cukup tampan.

"A, arigatou." ucapku sambil merona, dia hanya tersenyum.

"Dulu dijaman kekaisaran sengoku, ada legenda yang mengatakan kalau kau mendengar suara pemuda yang meminta makan dimalam hari, jangan pernah buka pintu rumahmu, karena jika kau buka, maka pemuda itu akan berubah menjadi seekor rubah besar, membawamu kehutan dan memakan semua organ dalammu." ucapnya serius.

Aku bergidik ngeri membayangkan organ tubuhku dimakan rubah.  
Lalu seorang petugas menghampiri kami.

"Leon-san, anda diharap untuk menghadap ke ruang manajer karena akan diadakan rapat mingguan." ucap petugas itu.

"a~ah, kalau begitu aku harus pergi, bye Kagamine-san." ucapnya lalu pergi bersama petugas itu.

"ha'i."

Aku mengamati sebentar prasasti itu lalu aku melihat ada semacam gambar telapak kanan di prasasti itu, aku mencoba meletakkan tanganku di sana, karena tidak diletakan dalam etalase, jadi aku bisa melakukannya. Saat tanganku menyentuh prasasti itu, munculah semacam kanji kuno yang bercahaya dari prasasti itu, aku pun mencoba membacanya, karena aku suka sejarah, jadi aku bisa walaupun sedikit.

"**rin - pyou - tou - sha - kai - jin - retsu - zai - zen**." ucapku tiba-tiba lancar.

Aneh, prasasti itu tiba-tiba sedikit retak di bagian gambar rubahnya. Karena tidak mau disuruh bertanggung jawab, aku langsung kabur dari situ dan menghampiri kelompokku.

"Rin-chan." panggil ketiga anggota kelompokku.

"kau dari mana saja, Rin-chan?" tanya Miku.

"ti-tidak ada kok, hehe." ucapku grogi. Mereka menatapku curiga.

"kamu habis ngerusakin barang museum,ya?" tebak Miki. **BINGO!  
**  
"e-ng, enggak kok!" jawabku.

"hey, kita kan disuruh kembali ke bis, karena mau pulang." ucap Piko.

"ya sudahlah, Ayo pulang." ajak Miki. fyuuh, aku lega.

"oh, iya. katanya seminggu kedepan, kita

diliburkan, karena kakak kelas kita, akan mengadakan ujian." kata Miku.

"beneran." komentarku. Dibalas anggukan oleh Miku.

"asyiik!" kataku. 

* * *

**end of Rin p.o.v.  
**  
**Author p.o.v.**

* * *

****

Sesampainya di rumah, Rin langsung tidur dikamarnya di lantai dua, dia hanya tinggal dengan ibunya, sementara ayahnya bekerja di Indonesia, sebagai manager restoran, yang biasanya pulang dua bulan sekali.

"Rin-chan, makan malam dulu." ucap Lenka.

"Rin, enggak lapar kaa-chan." balas Rin.

"ya, sudah. Nanti kalau Rin mau makan ,makanannya kaa-chan letakan di dalam lemari. Kaa-chan ngantuk mau tidur."

"hai' kaa-chan." balas Rin.

* * *

**pukul 22.56**

* * *

"Aku lapar." ucap Rin yang terbangun karena lapar. Dia langsung menuju ke dapur dan mengambil makanan yang disiapkan kaa-channya.

'tolong!' Rin seolah mendengar permintaan tolong. Rin awalnya tidak menghiraukan suara itu, tapi karena semakin keras akhirnya dia kesal dan penasaran juga. Rin bergerak menuju pintu, saat akan membuka pintu, dia teringat perkataan Leon-san tentang legenda kyuubi no youko, yang makan organ manusia. Diapun mengurungkan niatnya membuka pintu, dan berbalik ke kamar dan tidur.

"siapapun didalam, tolong, berikan aku makanan, kumohon." ucap suara itu dengan nada memelas.

Rin mulai iba, dia mencoba membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan dengan ragu-ragu. Saat pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya, Rin tidak melihat siapapun, dia jadi merinding jadinya. Tapi karena rasa penasarannya yang besar dia mencoba melongok keluar, melihat kehalaman rumahnya. Dia terkejut, karena melihat

seorang pemuda, yang kelihatan seumuran dengannya berambut honeyblonde sepundak, bermata biru dan memakai pakaian pendeta kuil, tengah meringkuk kedinginan dihalaman rumahnya sambil memeluk kaki. Tapi bukan itu saja yang membuatnya terkejut, dia lebih terkejut lagi karena pemuda itu memiliki telinga aneh mirip telinga anjing, yang mencuat diatas kepalanya, ditambah dengan sembilan buah ekor keemasan yang senada dengan telinga dan rambutnya, melambai-lambai seolah tertiup angin.  
Pemuda itu langsung menatap

Rin yang tengah terkejut.

"aku lapar, aku mau makan." ucap pemuda itu, Rin yang mendengar kata lapar dan makan langsung histeris.

"KYAAAAAAA!" 

"GYAAAAAAA!"

pemuda itu rupanya juga terkejut mendengar teriakan Rin. Rin kabur secepat kilat lalu segera menutup pintu rumahnya, tidak peduli pada pemuda tadi, bersandar pada pintu untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya.

"hey kumohon, buka pintunya, aku lapar dan kedinginan, kumohon~" ucap pemuda itu sambil menggedor pintu.

"TIDAAAKK!"

"kumo~hoonn~..."

ucap pemuda itu lemas, lalu tak terdengar suaranya lagi.

'apa dia sudah pergi?' pikir Rin. Dia lalu membuka pintunya lagi, dan terkejut lagi, melihat pemuda itu tepar di depan pintu rumahnya.

"KAAAA-CHAAANN!" teriak Rin sambil lari ke kamar ibunya, meninggalkan pemuda itu.

* * *

**di kamar Lenka.**

* * *

****  
"kaa-chan, bangun, Rin takut, diluar ada alien(?)." ucap Rin mengguncang tubuh ibunya.

"haa? mana ada alien, Rin-chan?" jawab Lenka yang bangun karena Rin.

"pokoknya ada, ayo kita lihat, Rin takut sendirian."

"iya-iya, ayo kita lihat." jawab Lenka.

di depan pintu.

"Rin-chan?" panggil Lenka.

"hai' kaa-chan."

"ini sih, bukan alien. tapi ini YOKAAIII!" teriak Lenka.

"YO-YO-YOOKKAAAIII?" tanya Rin histeris.

"iya, cepat ambilkan sapu dan golok."

"go-golok?" tanya Rin.

"kita habisi dia, sekarang!" perintah Lenka.

"uh, uhm." pemuda itu menggeliat, lalu matanya terbuka.  
"Lapar."

"KYAAAA!" teriak Rin dan Lenka.

"hey, aku tidak bermaksud buruk, aku hanya meminta makan saja kok! sungguh." ucap pemuda itu

"iya-iya, ayo kita lihat." jawab Lenka.

di depan pintu.

"Rin-chan?" panggil Lenka.

"hey, aku tidak bermaksud buruk, aku hanya meminta makan saja kok! sungguh." ucap pemuda itu

"tapi kau tidak akan makan manusia,kan?" tanya Rin memeluk Lenka ketakutan.

"aku tidak suka makan daging."

* * *

Disinilah pemuda itu, tengah makan bersama Rin, karena tadi belum sempat makan.  
Pemuda itu makan sangat lahap, membuat duo ibu-anak yang ada disana menatapnya sweatdrop.

"ano, Yokai-san, siapa namamu?" tanya Lenka.

"aku? aku tidak punya nama, tapi orang-orang memanggilku 'Kyuubi no Youko'. Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

* * *

T.B.C

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer : vocaloid punya bapaknya Author, karena bapaknya Author punya YAMAHA mio. #digampar pak YAMAHA#**

Warning : typos, gaje, roman picisan, fantasy ketinggian, abal, nista, dan berbagai kekurangan lainnya.  
.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Preview**

"aku? aku tidak punya nama, tapi orang-orang memanggilku 'Kyuubi no Youko'." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Diapun melanjutkan makannya. Wajahnya nampak menikmati dan telinganya bergerak-gerak.

'kawaii' pikir Rin dan Lenka.

"kenapa kau ada disini, Youko-san?" tanya Lenka.

"karena ojou-sama, yang membebaskanku?"

"membebaskanmu? dari apa? dan, siapa ojou-sama itu?" tanya Rin.

"kau." kata pemuda itu menunjuk Rin.

"eh, Aku/Rin-chan?" tanya Rin dan Lenka tidak percaya.

"ya. Karena Ojou-sama sudah melepaskanku dari segel batu yang mengurungku selama 700 tahun." terang pemuda itu.

'jadi, benar bahwa ada youko yang disegel dalam prasasti itu.' batin Rin.

"700 tahun? memang umurmu sekaran berapa?" tanya Rin.

"mungkin sekitar 816 tahun."katanya sambil memasang pose berfikir.

"oh, iya. Memangnya kenapa kau disegel?" tanya Lenka.

"karena perbuatan yang tak pernah aku lakukan." jawabnya sambil menerawang masa lalu, dari tatapannya terpancar kemarahan yang dalam.

"maksudmu?"

"maaf, aku belum bisa menceritakannya." katanya menunduk sedih.

"tidak apa, kau bisa cerita kapanpun kau siap." kata Lenka membelai rambut pemuda itu. Jujur, entah kenapa Lenka merasa kasihan pada pemuda itu.

"arigatou." lalu secara ajaib ekor dan telinganya lenyap.

"eh? ekormu? kemana?" tanya Rin yang kaget.

"kusembunyikan, soalnya agak kurang nyaman juga, duduk dengan ekor menjuntai seperti tadi." ucapnya cengengesan. Membuat Rin dan Lenka sweatdrop.

'kenapa gak dari tadi aja.' batin Rin dan Lenka.

"oh iya, kalau begitu, kami akan memberimu nama?" ucap Lenka tersenyum.

"nama?" tanya pemuda itu. Lenka mengangguk.

"memang nama apa yang cocok untuknya?" tanya Rin.

"aku dan tou-chanmu pernah berjanji kalau kami punya anak, akan diberi nama sesuai nama kami, misalnya Rin dari Rinto." jelas Lenka.

"kalau begitu nama yang pas untuknya-"

"ya, Len dari Lenka, bagaimana? kau suka?" tanya Lenka pada pemuda itu.

"Len? umm, aku suka nama itu." jawab Len mengangguk semangat.

"oh iya!" Lenka mengambil jepit rambut Rin dan mengacak poni Rin.

"aduh, kaa-chan apaan sih?" protes Rin.

"Lihat, kalian sangat mirip, kalau begini sulit membedakan kalian." kata Lenka.

"benar juga, kaa-chan ada ide?" komentar Rin.

"ummm, ada." ucap Lenka senang, kemudian melepas ikatan ponytailnya, membuat Rin dan Len heran.

"Len, kemari!" perintah Lenka.

"hai'." Len berjalan mendekat ke Lenka.

"sekarang berbalik!" membuat Len bingung.

"nah, bagaimana?" ternyata Lenka membuat ponytail kecil pada Rambut Len.

"ide bagus, kaa-chan." ucap Rin

"nah, Len-kun, meskipun usiamu jauh diatas kami, kau harus memanggilku kaa-chan, karena kalian terlihat seumuran kau panggil Rin saja, mengerti?" tanya Lenka sambil tersenyum.

"hai' kaa-chan." ucap Len senang.

"dan Rin-chan, jangan cemburu ya? mulai sekarang Len akan jadi anggota keluarga kita."

"hai', hai' kaa-chan, Rin tau kok."

"nah, Rin-chan cepat tidur, besok ada kejutan untukmu." Lenka tersenyum penuh misteri.

"kejutan?"

"sudah cepat tidur, oh iya. Malam ini Rin-chan tidur dengan kaa-chan ya?

"soalnya kamarmu akan dipakai Len, kan kita belum menyiapkan kamar untuknya." ucap Lenka agak berbisik, agar Len tidak mendengar. Yang dimaksud malah jelalatan liat furniture dirumah Rin, dasar ndeso! #ditusuk rapier.

"ta,tapi kaa-chan. masa' harus kamar Rin." ucap Rin merengek.

"kaa-chan janji, cuma sampai besok, ok?" ucap Lenka sambil mengangkat kelingkingnya.

"baiklah, tapi janji ya?"

"iya."

"kalian membicarakan apa? membicarakanku ya?" tanya Len.

"tidak kok, Len. Kami cuma mau menyiapkan kamar untukmu malam ini. Ayo ikut aku, akan kutunjukan kamar yang akan kau tempati." Rin tanpa sadar memegang tangan Len. Len sih, cuek-cuek aja.

'dasar anak muda, membuat iri saja. Rinto, pulanglah. Aku cemburu sama mereka berdua.' Batin Lenka.

* * *

"nah, Len. Malam ini kau tidur disini. Ingat! ini kamarku, kalau besok aku lihat kamarku berantakan-" kata Rin dengan nada horor, sukses membuat Len menelan ludah sambil berkeringat dingin.

"aku akan buat sup, dengan ekormu sebagai bahan utamanya." kata Rin sambil tersenyum manis, yang justru membuat Len semakin berkeringat dingin, hingga ekor dan telinga yang tadi disembunyikan langsung keluar.

"a-aku mengerti." ucap Len gugup.

"nah, selamat malam dan selamat mimpi indah." kata Rin sambil menutup pintu.

Len cuma mendengus kesal.  
"huh, apa-apaan itu tadi, ancamannya sungguh kejam. Memang apa yang bisa dimainkan disini,ya?" ucap Len sambil memperhatikan seluruh penjuru kamar Rin. Tiba-tiba perhatiannya teralihkan pada TV di kamar Rin.

"eh, apa ini, sepertinya ini menarik." ucap Len tersenyum, lalu mendekat ke TV tersebut.

'Aneh sekali, dari depan terlihat seperti cermin, tapi kenapa agak gelap,ya?' pikir Len. Len meraba-raba permukaan televisi tersebut, lalu tanpa sengaja menekan 'power button', yang kemudian menayangkan acara sulap.

"UWWAAA!" Len kaget, karena tiba-tiba muncul orang di layar TV, mengeluarkan banyak burung dari topinya.

_'apa anda terkejut?'_ Kata pesulap di TV, yang dengan bodohnya dijawab oleh Len.

"te-tentu saja bodoh, kau tiba-tiba muncul dan melakukan sihir aneh seperti itu." balas Len mengobrol(?) dengan sosok di TV itu.

_'haha, kalau begitu saja sudah terkejut, bagaimana dengan ini.'_ kata si pesulap dalam TV, kemudian menutup sebuah kandang besi dengan kain, dan ketika dibuka muncul harimau didalamnya, lalu pesulap itu membuka krangkeng dan membiarkan harimau melompat ke arah kamera, seolah hendak menerkam Len.

" **hi no ken!**." Len secara reflek dan kaget, langsung mengeluarkan pedang sihir berselimut apinya, dan menebas TV malang itu

"HYAAAA!"

**SRIIINGG...!  
**.

.

**BLAAAMM.  
**.

.

.

.

.  
Lalu pintu kamar itu terbuka memunculkan sosok Rin dan Lenka, keduanya hanya membatu setelah melihat apa yang terjadi, hingga Rin membuka suara.

"LEEENNN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN TV KU, HAAA!" Teriak Rin karena terkejut.

"Ri-Rin? HUAAAA! GOMENASAAII!" Len yang baru menyadari keberadaan Rin, terkejut bukan main. Len segera naik keatas ranjang Rin, dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, kecuali ke-sembilan ekornya yang melambai-lambai

"i-itu bukan salahku, tadi ada penyihir yang mau menyerangku dari cermin aneh itu, lalu aku hancurkan saja! kumohon jangan masak ekorku jadi sup!" ucap Len sambil bergetar ketakutan mengingat ancaman Rin.

Yaah, malam itu berakhir dengan 'ceramah singkat' Rin kepada Len, yang justru ditinggal tidur oleh Len, membuat Lenka cuma geleng-geleng tak ambil pusing masalah kedua anaknya, dan kembali kekamar untuk melanjutkan mimpi yang sempat tertunda.

* * *

**t.b.c**


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnya update juga terimakasih buat teman-teman yang udah mereview fic ini, meskipun sedikit tapi itu sanagat berarti buat saya. OK deh daripada ngobrol ngalor ngidul, mendingan lanjut aja.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya dan bukan punya siapapun selain pemiliknya, Fine?**

**Warning : typos, gaje, roman picisan, fantasy ketinggian, abal, nista, dan berbagai kekurangan lainnya.**

* * *

pagi ini adalah pagi yang sangat baru untuk Rin, karena tidak biasanya ia sarapan dengan rubah ekor sembilan menemaninya.

"oh iya, kaa-chan. Semalam kaa-chan bilang akan memberi kejutan pada Rin, mana?" tagih Rin.

"sebentar, ya?" ucap Lenka mengambil ponsel, ngobrol sebentar, menutup telepon kemudian melanjutkan sarapan.

"memangnya kejutan apaan sih, kaa-chan?" kali ini Len yang tanya.

"hari ini tou-chan kalian akan pulang, karena dia dipindah tugaskan oleh perusahaanya mengurus cabang jepang. Jadi kita akan tinggal bersama lagi seperti dulu." ucap Lenka senang.

"benarkah? ASSYIIK!" Teriak Rin semangat. Berbeda dengan Len yang malah terlihat murung.

"kenapa, Len? kenapa kau murung?" tanya Lenka.

"apa tou-chan, akan menerimaku di keluarga ini? aku kan bukan anggota keluarga, juga aku hanyalah seekor youko." ucap Len sedih.

**BRAAAKK!**

"Kau ini bicara apa, apapun kau, saat kau sudah menyandang nama 'Kagamine', saat itulah kau anggota keluarga kami, iya kan, kaa-chan?" ucap Rin setelah menggebrak meja lalu tersenyum, senyum yang menghangatkan bagi Len.

"Rin~." ucap Len terharu.

"apa yang dibilang Rin itu benar Len, dan aku sudah memberi tahu tou-chan tentangmu kok, dia sangat senang malah! Juga katanya dia ingin kau agar menikah dengan Rin, agar kami punya cucu rubah!" ucap Lenka, sukses membuat Rin merona dahsyat. Sementar Len hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"ha'i." ucap Len semangat, yang kemudian dihadiahi 'ciuman' dari kepalan tangan Rin.

Lenka hanya tersenyum melihat penyiksaan kepada Len yang menurutnya mesra itu.

"oh iya, Rin. Hari ini kau temani Len beli pakaian dan ponsel, ya? Soalnya kaa-chan ada rapat dengan staff marketing di perusahaan." kata , Lenka adalah seorang direktur sekaligus pemilik dari Asian Star coorporation.

"ha? masa' Rin sih? Rin kan mau main sama Miku, Miki, Gumi dan Luka." rengek Rin.

"yah kau kan bisa mengajak Len, sekalian membeli keperluaannya. Kenalkan dia sama teman-temanmu juga,ya? dan tou-chan akan sampai nanti siang, o.k?" kata Lenka kemudian kabur.

Rin hanya menghela nafas, lalu menatap ke arah Len. Yang diperhatikan malah sibuk makan. Yah, Rin juga kasihan sama Len, karena Len belum punya baju ganti, tapi menurut Rin, dengan pakaian yang tepat, maka Len akan terlihat sangat tampan, memikirkan itu, tiba-tiba wajah Rin memanas.

"Rin, kau sakit?" tanya Len khawatir, dengan muka yang blepotan makanan, menambah kesan imut pada Len yang pada dasarnya memang imut.

"ti-tidak, cepat selesaikan makanmu, dan kita pergi!" ucap Rin setelah menyembunyikan wajahnya yang blushing.

"iya, ini sudah selesai. Memangnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Len.

"membeli keperluan pribadi untukmu." jawab Rin.

* * *

mereka sudah membeli beberapa pakaian untuk Len, Len pun sudah tidak memakai pakaian ala pendeta kuilnya lagi, sekarang dia memakai, kemeja putih dengan rompi coklat, celana jeans hitam dan dasi yang dikendurkan, membuat para gadis yang berpapasan dengan mereka blushing, Rin pun yang mengetahui itu entah kenapa merasa sangat kesal, lalu menarik tangan Len dan berjalan dengan cepat.

"Rin, kenapa para gadis itu melihatku seperti itu,ya? Apa jangan-jangan mereka tau kalau aku kyuubi no youko?" tanya Len kepada Rin.

"tidak tau!" jawab Rin nyolot.

"kau marah,ya? sudah kuduga, seharusnya aku menolak saja, saat kaa-chan menawarkanku agar kau menemaniku membeli kebutuhanku." ucap Len sambil menunduk dan nadanya terdengar sedih dan murung. Rin jadi salah tingkah karena membuat Len sedih, padahal bukan salah Len kalau Len sangat keren dan tampan sehingga membuat para gadis itu terpesona.

"e-eh, bukan gitu kok, Len. Hanya saja-" ucap Rin menggantung.

"hanya saja?" tanya Len.

"aah, sudah. Ayo kita beli ponsel untukmu." ujar Rin sambil menahan blushing.

* * *

"haah, ponsel sudah, baju sudah, tinggal makan deh!" kata Rin sambil menyenderkan punggungnya yang kelelahan dikursi salah satu kafe. Sedangkan Len? Masih sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel barunya yang sudah Rin ajari sebelumnya.

"Len?" panggil Rin.

"ha'i." balas Len, belum mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel. Karena kesal, Rin merampas ponsel itu. Terlihat wajah kecewa dari Len.

"aah! Rin, kok ponselnya diambil sih?"

"habisnya, kau terlalu sibuk dengan ponselmu, sih!"

"huh, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Len kesal, sambil melipat tangan didada dan menggembungkan pipinya.

'KAWAII!' Rin mati-matian menahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi Len yang terlihat imut.

"kau mau pesan apa? akan kutraktir." ucap Rin tersenyum. Sekarang giliran Len yang mati-matian menahan agar tidak blushing.

"a-aku mau, umm... daging rusa dengan jiwa didalamnya!" ucap Len semangat, membuat Rin sweatdrop mendengar pesanan Len.

"Baka! mana ada kafe yang menjual daging rusa, juga bagaimana memasukan jiwa kedalam daging!" Rin agak emosi.

"oh! tidak ada ya? sudah kuduga, hehehe." kata Len sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"kalau gitu, aku pesan, umm... terserah Rin saja, pokoknya ada pisangnya." Kata Len senang.

"ya sudah. PELAYAN!" panggil Rin.

"Ha'i." jawab si pelayan.

"kami pesan . . . . "

* * *

Disinilah mereka, Rin dan Len tengah menikmati makan siangnya, Len dengan parfait pisang (bener gak tuh, nulisnya) dan Rin dengan orange cake.

"Rin-chan?" panggil seseorang.

"Miku? sedang apa kau kesini?" tanya Rin.

"Miku sedang jalan-jalan bareng Miki-chan dan Luka-chan." balas Miku.

"lho? Gumi tidak ikut,ya?" tanya Rin setelah melihat Rombongan Miku.

"Gumi-chan bilang, dia ada urusan keluarga, kalau Rin-chan?" tanya Miku. Rin tidak menjawab, lalu Luka, Miku, dan Miki melihat Len yang sedang makan.

"ooh, sedang kencan,ya?" kata mereka bertiga serempak.

"BUKAAANN!" teriak Rin frustasi.

"kenalkan pacarmu ke kami, dong?" goda Miki.

"di-dia bukan pacarku kok!" jelas Rin, tapi tak didengar oleh yang lain, karena sibuk menginterogasi(?) Len

"ano, eto-" ucap Miki sambil menatap Len.

"Len, panggil saja Len." kata Len.

"Len, apa kau itu pacarnya Rin?" tanya Miki.

'pacar, apa itu pacar? Apa itu makanan? Kedengarannya Enak.' pikir Len. Karena tidak ditanggapi mereka bertiga jadi tidak sabar.

"nee, Len-kun, apa hubunganmu dengan Rin-chan?" kali ini Luka yang bertanya.

"oh, hubunganku dengan Rin itu-"

"ehm." mereka bertiga sangat penasaran sampai memasang wajah horor yang dekat sekali dengan Len. Sementara Rin hanya was-was sambil berkeringat dingin, berharap supaya Len, tidak bicara yang aneh-aneh.  
.

.

"Tunangan." ucap Len sambil tersenyum.

'oh, hanya tunangan.' pikir Miku, Miki, Luka.

'untung hanya tunangan.' batin Rin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"APPPAAAAAA!" Batin mereka berempat yang baru sadar dengan ucapan Len.

"KYAAAA! SELAMAT YA, RIN/RIN-CHAN! SELAMAT MENEMPUH HIDUP BARU!" Teriak mereka bertiga.

"A-APA! LEN APA MAKSUDMU TUNANGAN, HA?" Teriak Rin sambil mencekik Len

"bukankah tou-chan dan kaa-chan ingin kita menikah?, dan orang yang akan menikah disebut tunangan,kan?" ucap Len tersenyum.

"MEMANGNYA, AKU MAU MENIKAH DENGANMU, HA?!" bentak Rin.

"ara, Rin-chan kok ngomong gitu, sih? kan kasihan Len-kun jadi sedih." ucap Luka.

"ke-kenapa? apa karena aku adalah-hmmphh." belum selesai bicara, sudah dibekap oleh Rin.

"jangan pikirkan ucapan si pembual ini. oh iya, hari ini tou-chanku pulang. jaa-nee~" ucap Rin gugup lalu menarik Len pergi entah kemana, meninggalkan ketiga orang yang disana dalam kondisi cengo.

* * *

"hah, hah, hah. Len jangan pernah mengaku tunanganku lagi, dan jangan membocorkan identitasmu yang sebenarnya. Kalau tidak, akan aku buat ekormu jadi pjangan di ruang tamu!" kata Rin yang AGAK kelelahan akibat lari-lari.

"ha-ha'i." balas Len ketakutan, karena diancam ekornya.  
.

.

.

.

.

**GRAABB!**

**.**

**.**

"EH?!" Tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka muncul seseorang berpakaian serba hitam, mengambil tas Rin alias jambret.

"TASSKUU! LEN KEJAR ORANG ITU!"

"Hah, cuman maling toh! tunggu ya, Rin!" ucap Len lalu mengejar jambret tadi.

Tiba-tiba Len sudah berada didepan jambret tadi.

"hey, pencuri! kembalikan tas itu, itu bukan milikmu!" kata Len.

"HYAAAH!" jambret tadi langsung menyerang Len dengan tinjunya.

Tapi Len dengan mudah menghindarinya, kakinya kirinyadi majukan sedikit di depan kaki si jambret, sehingga membuat si jambret kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

"SIALAAAN! RASAKAN INI!" Ucap si jambret sambil mengarahkan pistol kearah Len, membuat orang-orang yang melihat kejadian ini merinding. Reflek, Len langsung melompat ke belakang.

"**Hi No Ken**." setelah mengucapkan itu, muncul sebuah katana berselimut api ditangan kanan Len.

"cih, kau pikir bisa menghentikan peluru ini? ha!dasar tukang sulap(?)" kata si jambret.

"tentu saja!" Len menyeringai.

"dasar bodoh!" si jambret menarik pelatuk pistol.

**DOOORR!**

.

**TRANNGG!**(suara peluru di tangkis)

"A, APAA!" si jambret kaget karena Len berhasil menepis peluru pistolnya.

"kenapa? ha?" Len tersenyum sinis.

"Sial, sial, sial, sial, sial!" ucap si jambret sambil terus menembak.

**DOOORR!**

.

**TRANNGG!**

.

** DOOORR!**

.

**TRANNGG!**

.

** DOOORR!**

.

**TRANNGG!**

Tapi semuanya berhasil ditepis oleh Len memakai pedangnya.

'gila, apa dia sebenarnya?' pikir si jambret. 'sial aku kehabisan peluru.' Btinnya mulai panic.

"kenapa? sudah selesai?" tanya Len sinis.

Jambret itu lalu mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sakunya, lalu menyandera seorang gadis didekatnya.

"menyerah, atau gadis ini kehilangan lehernya." ucap si jambret.

Len menyeringai, secepat kilat dia tiba-tiba berada dibelakang si jambret, lalu menodongkan katananya, entah bagaimana gadis yang disandera jambret itu tiba-tiba berubah jadi sebatang kayu.

"a-apa yang terjadi?" kata si jambret. Lalu gadis yang tadi di todongnya berada 10 meter dari TKP dengan tampang shock.

"kau kalah!" ucap Len. jambret itu menjatuhkan pisaunya, lalu Len mengambil tas Rin dan meninggalkan orang itu agar diamankan oleh polisi.

* * *

"bagaimana?" tanya Rin khawatir.

"aman terkendali." ucap Len.

"yokaattaa!" ucap Rin sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

"Rin, kau kenapa?"

"Baka! aku khawatir padamu tau!" ujar Rin mencengkram kerah baju Len.

"aku tidak akan terluka melawan manusia biasa, Rin." Len membelai pelan rambut Rin, membuat Rin blushing akut.

"A-ayo, kita pulang!" ucap Rin, lalu mereka berdua pulang kerumah.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dari tadi ada sesosok bayangan berjubah yang mengamati mereka dari atas gedung, jubahnya yang panjang terlihat berkibar ditiup angin.

"_Akhirnya ketemu juga, kau. Konjiki no Kitsune_." Ucap sosok itu.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer : vocaloid punya bapaknya Author, karena bapaknya Author punya YAMAHA mio. #digampar pak YAMAHA#**

Warning : typos, gaje, roman picisan, fantasy ketinggian, abal, nista, dan berbagai kekurangan lainnya.  
.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Wah! jadi ini Len,ya?" tanya seorang pria berambut honeyblonde bermata azure, dengan rambut depan yang rapi bernama Rinto.

"ha-ha'i. tou-chan." ucap Len malu-malu.

"hahaha, kau ini. Mulai sekarang, tolong jaga Rin,ya?" ucap Rinto.

"tentu saja." kata Len tersenyum.

"oh, iya! Rin mulai minggu depan, Len akan bersekolah disekolah yang sama denganmu, mohon bantuannya,ya?"

"memangnya Len mau?" tanya Rin.

"tentu saja aku mau!" balas Len semangat.

"soal administrasi, seragam dan buku pelajaran sudah diurus oleh kaa-chanmu. Jadi minggu depan sudah bisa mulai sekolah."

Yah, hari itu berakhir dengan cerita-cerita Rinto pada Len dan Rin, tentang pengalamannya di Indonesia.

* * *

**Time skip minggu depan**

"Dan ini ada teman baru kalian, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." ucap seorang sensei.

"Watashi Len Kagamine desu. Hajime mashite!" ucap Len tersenyum, membuat gadis dikelas itu blushing dan membuat laki-lakinya cemburu.

"ano, kalau boleh tau, margamu kan sama dengan Kagamine-san, hubungan kalian apa, ya?"

"aku? Aku dan Rin adalah-"

"sepupu, iya, sepupu. Hanya itu kok." potong Rin sambil salah tingkah.

"bukannya suami~?" Kata Luka dengan nada jahil.

HHEEEE!

Semua yang ada dikelas, terkejut mendengar pernyataan Luka.

"BUKAAANN!" Teriak Rin frustasi, sementara Len? dia tetap senyum yang membuat para wanita dan Yaoi, jadi nosebleed.

"nah, silahkan duduk disamping, Kagamine Rin-san." ucap Ann-sensei.

Kenapa Len disuruh duduk disamping Rin? karena teman sebangku Rin yang bernama IA, pindah sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

Len pun, berjalan kebangkunya dan Rin, membuat kelas menjadi terasa gempa, karena setiap Len melewati bangku gadis, membuat si pemilik bangku menjadi epilepsi(?).

"hey, Rin." ucap Len senyum.

"APA?!" jawab Rin pendek dan judes, sukses melunturkan senyum diwajah Len.

"kau, tidak suka,ya? kalau aku, sekolah?" tanya Len murung.  
"kalau begitu, besok aku tidak usah sekolah saja, biar Rin nggak marah."

Rin yang mendengar pernyataan Len, jadi merasa bersalah karena membuat Len sedih.

"eh? E-enggak kok Len. Aku enggak marah." ucap Rin menghibur Len, sebenernya Rin jadi judes ke Len, karena Rin cemburu soalnya dia melihat teman sekelasnya menjadikan Len, jadi sasaran empuk buat jadi pacar, gebetan dan uke(?).

"benarkah? YEY!, Aku sayang Rin." ucap Len sumringah sambil memeluk Rin, membuat Rin menjadi blushing level tomat. Para laki-laki dan perempuan yang melihatnya ada yang iri, cemburu, senang dan nosebleed. Kenapa laki-laki juga? karena ternyata mereka gak Rela, Rin dipeluk. Gitu-gitu Rin cukup populer untuk jadi salah satu dari "the Ten Girls who must be girlfriend" oleh para Pria disekolah itu.

* * *

**Time skip waktu istirahat**

"Rin, orang-orang itu kemana? kok keluar semua?" Tanya Len, karena melihat semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas.

"mereka lapar, Len. Jadinya mereka mau beli makan di kantin." jawab Rin.

"aku juga lapar. Kalau begitu, ayo kekantin juga." Len menarik tangan Rin, sayangnya Rin langsung menarik Len balik, sehingga Len duduk dikursinya Lagi.

"tidak perlu, aku sudah bawa bento dari rumah."

"kalau begitu ayo kita makan." kata Len semangat.

"Hey, kami boleh gabung?" tanya Gumi, dibelakangnya ada Miku, Luka, Miki, Piko, Kaito dan Gakupo.

"tentu saja." jawab Rin. Entah kenapa, Len memandangi Gakupo dengan tajam, apakah akan jadi shonen-ai? ternyata tidak. #PLAAK

Lalu tiba-tiba Len berdiri dan menarik kerah Gakupo. Semua yang ada disana menjadi bingung, takut, dan panik.

"Le-Len, mau apa kau? ha?" tanya Gakupo agak panik, karena tiba-tiba diserang.

"Kau! Kamui Shisoumura!" kata Len datar dan dingin.

"Dari, darimana kau tau nama leluhurku?" tanya Gakupo.

'leluhur?' pikir Len.

"Tentu saja, karena kau adalah orang yang menghancurkan hutan tempat klanku, dan menjadikanya medan perang. Kau juga kan? yang menyuruh si pendeta brengsek itu untuk menyegelku?" Tanya Len panjang Lebar, terlihat diwajahnya terdapat kemarahan yang luar biasa.

"bicara apa kau? aku tidak tau maksudmu? dan soal Kamui Shisoumura, dia sudah mati 700tahun yang lalu." kata Gakupo sambil melepas cengkraman Len dari kerahnya.

"Mati? apa maksudmu?" tanya Len cengo.

"Len, kejadian itu sudah 700tahun kan? mana mungkin ada manusia yang hidup selama itu." bisik Rin.

"oh, iya. Aku lupa. Gomenne Kamui-san, sepertinya aku salah orang." ucapnya sambil tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"panggil saja Gakupo. Tapi, bagaimana kau tahu leluhurku?" tanya Gakupo curiga.

"eto~"

"yasudahlah."ucap Gakupo gak peduli sambil meminum jus terongnya. Sepertinya semua juga tak ambil pusing mengenai kejadian itu, padahal kalau mereka bertanya lebih jauh lagi, maka rahasia Len yang sudah melewati masa 700tahun akan ketahuan.

* * *

**Time Skip pulang sekolah  
dijalan**

"umm, Rin?" panggil Len.

"apa?" balas Rin.

"aku senang, bisa bersama denganmu." ucap Len tersenyum membuat Rin merona.

"a,apaan sih? kau bicara seolah kau akan pergi jauh saja!" kata Rin.

"Rin, maukah kau mengabulkan permintaanku?"

"memangnya kau minta apa?" balas Rin gak peduli.

"cepat pulang dan sembunyilah, aku merasakan aura aneh semenjak keluar gerbang sekolah!" ucap Len dengan nada serius.

"tapi-"

**BLAAARR**

tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan di jalanan. Reflek Len memeluk Rin dan melompat kebelakang.

"a,apa yang terjadi?" Kini Rin berada dalam pelukan Len didalam gulungan ekornya.

"entahlah." balas Len.

"ini bau manusia, tapi aku merasakan ada kekuatan roh yang besar." lanjut Len.

tiba-tiba muncul orang dari kepulan asap.

"wah, sepertinya aku meleset." kata orang itu.

"Pi-Piko? kenapa kau menyerang kami Piko?" kata Rin setengah berteriak.

Piko muncul dari balik kepulan asap dengan pakaian pendeta kuil berwarna hitam sampai bahu, kemudian abu-abu sampai pergelangan tangan. Tangan kirinya membawa sebuah tongkat dengan lingkaran diatasnya dan beberapa buah cincin besar didalam lingkaran itu, diatasnya juga ada sebuah mata pedang(untuk lebih jelas lihat anime kekkaishi, tapi sudah author rubah sedikit).  
Sedangkan tangan kanannya membawa beberapa kertas jimat, dipunggungnya terdapat sebuah kodachi lengkap dengan sarungnya.

"aku ingin menangkap peliharaanmu, Rin." kata Piko dingin, sambil menunjuk Len.

"ke-kenapa memangnya? apa salah Len? ha!" bela Rin.

"aku tidak tau apa yang Len perbuat dimasa lalu, tapi tugasku sebagai penerus onmyouji, Hazama Tokimori, adalah menjagamu tetap tersegel." jelas Piko.

"cih, keturunan si pendeta busuk rupanya." kata Len meremehkan.

"beraninya kau menghina leluhurku, RASAKAN INI!" Piko melempar kertas mantranya, kemudian kertas-kertas itu seolah membelah diri, berkembang menjadi ribuan, lalu bersatu lagi membentuk tombak raksasa yang mengarah pada Len, dengan sigap Len melompat kebelakang.

"Rin, kumohon larilah. Ini akan sedikit berbahaya."

"tidak mau. Bagaimana dengan Len?" ucap Rin terisak.

"kalau kau disini, aku tidak akan bisa konsentrasi bertarung. kumohon pulanglah!" pinta Len.

"tapi janji. pulanglah sebelum makan malam." kata Rin, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Len. Kemudian Rin menyetop odong-odong(?) lalu segera naik dan pergi pulang. Membuat Len dan Piko sweatdrop.

"baiklah, sampai dimana tadi?" tanya Len sambil mengeluarkan ekor dan telinga rubahnya, tak lupa dengan pedang api ditangan kanannya.

"wah, kau semangat sekali ya? **Konjiki no Kitsune**." ucap Piko sinis, sambil menarik kodachinya dari sarung pedang dipunggungnya

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara manusia." kata Len dingin.

Mereka berdua lalu maju dan saling menerjang, Len dengan pedang apinya, dan Piko dengan kodachinya.

t.b.c


	5. Chapter 5

**Halloha minna, sebenernya saya punya banyak kandidat untuk peran onmyouji. Tapi, kenapa Piko? Alasannya, karena biar lucu aja liat dua orang shota lagi berantem.# digaplok orang shota sedunia.**

**Ok deh langsung lanjut aja.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya dan bukan punya siapapun selain pemiliknya, Siapa lagi kalo bukan P. Yamahmud, eh Yamaha.**

**Warning : typos, gaje, roman picisan, fantasy ketinggian, abal, nista, dan berbagai kekurangan lainnya.**

* * *

09.49 pm.

Terlihat sesosok pemuda yang memakai seragam sekolah, tengah berjalan tertatih karena kelelahan ke arah sebuah rumah. Yah, itu adalah Len si rubah berekor sembilan.

"tadaimmaa!" ucap Len didepan pintu dengan nada memelas.

"siapa sih? malem-malem ganggu or-LEEENN! kau kenapa? kenapa pulang?" ucap Rin yang khawatir.

"kau tidak mau bertemu denganku ya, Rin?" ujar Len kemudian berbalik mau pergi. Tapi ditahan oleh Rin.

"aku kan bercanda, Len. Selera humormu buruk, ya?"

"oh, kupikir."

"apa?"

"ti-tidak ada. hehehe" balas Len.

"oh iya. Kok, kau pulangnya jam segini sih? Darimana saja kau?" Tanya Rin curiga.

"itu~~~"

* * *

**Flasback**

* * *

Terlihat, Len yang tengah beradu pedang dengan Piko. Len berusaha menebas Piko menggunakan pedang apinya

"HYAAAHH!"

TRAANG!

Piko menahan pedang Len dengan tongkatnya, lalu menarik pedang yang bersemayam(?) dipunggungya dan berusaha menebas Len. Tapi berhasil dihindari oleh Len yang meloncat kebelakang.

"cih, lemah!" ucap Len meremehkan, kemudian menerjang ke arah Piko.

Piko menyeringai yang membuat Piko makin terlihat shota dan membuat Miki serta Piko FG nosebleed. Len yang menyadari seringaian Piko sedikit tersentak.

"?!" terlambat, saat Len berada satu meter didepan Piko, dia menyadari sesuatu. Tiba-tiba dari tanah yang dipijaknya berubah menjadi ratusan lembar kertas mantra, yang membungkus Len dari kakinya.

Len kemudian mencoba melompat, tapi kertas-kerts itu sudah membungkus tubuh Len sebatas dada, membuat Len tidak bisa bergerak.

"terlalu lambat, _Konjiki no Kitsune_!" Ucap Piko tersenyum menyaksikan Len mulai terbungkus sampai kepalanya.

"Akhirnya, misi penangkapan **Kyuubi no Youko**, sukses! Hanya tinggal menyerahkan ke ojii-chan, untuk disegel kembali." ujar Piko riang, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari balik pakainnya, kemudian membukanya dan terlihat banyak kanji aneh yang melingkar (kalo susah ngebayangin, liat aja Storage scroll di Anime Naruto, tapi yang versi portable XD)

"Kitsune no Hoko!" ucap Len dari balik tumpukan kertas, kemudian muncul api besar dari dalam tumpukan kertas dan sukses membuat kertas-kertas yang membungkusnya, habis terbakar.

"A-apa?!" kata Piko terkejut.

"kau terlalu cepat 1000 Tahun untuk melawanku, pendeta busuk." ucap Len.

"cih, banyak bicara." ucap Piko menerjang kearah Len.

"haah, Kau tau? Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin mengakhiri pertarungan Gaje ini." ujar Len bosan.

Tapi Piko tetap menyerang Len dengan membabi buta, tapi berhasil ditahan dan dihindari Len.

"Rin pasti akan mengamuk kalau aku belum pulang sampai makan malam, Akan segera ku akhiri." Lanjut Len .

"coba saja kalau bisa." kata Piko.

"baiklah, tapi sebelum itu, lihatlah kebelakang, ada kendaraan yang melaju ke arahmu." ucap Len lalu meloncat keatas pagar di sisi kiri jalan.

"cih, trik murahan, aku tidak akan-"

**GUBRAAAK!**

Dari arah belakang Piko, melaju dengan cepat sebuah motor dengan kecepatan yang Gaje, saking cepatnya sampai gak sempet ngerem dan akhirnya nabrak Piko.

"waduh, gimana nih? dek, temennya gimana nih?" tanya si penabrak kepada Len.

* * *

**Flasback off**

* * *

"oh, jadi kau mengantarkan Piko ke rumah sakit, ya?" tanya Rin sambil prihatin dengan nasib Piko.

"iya, begini-begini, aku kan rubah yang baik hati, rajin menabung dan tidak sombong." Kata Len bangga yang justru membuat Rin sweatdrop.

"Lalu? bagaimana bisa, kau pulang selarut ini, ha?!" Tanya Rin dengan tampang nyolot tak berdosa(?)

"itu~~. Kau tau, kan? Aku sangat payah soal mengingat jalan. Jadinya nyasar deh. Hehehe" Ujar Len sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang mungkin gatal.

"Lalu, kenap-"

"Rin, itu Len, ya? cepat suruh dia masuk! Dia belum makan malam, kan?!" Sebelum Rin menyelesaikan interogasinya pada Len, Rinto sudah meng-interupt dari dalam Rumah.

"Yey! Makan." ucap Len kegirangan kemudian berlari ke arah meja makan, meninggalkan Rin yang cengo karena dicuekin layaknya pohon dipinggir jalan tol.

* * *

**Keesokan paginya, di kediaman Kagamine.**

* * *

****

"Nee, Rin-chan." panggil Lenka pada Rin yang sedang menikmati sarapannya.

"Ada apa, kaa-chan?" balas Rin.

"hari ini, kaa-chan dan tou-chan, Akan pergi ke Bali." kali ini Rinto yang bicara.

"eehh! Bukannya Tou-chan, sudah dipindah tugaskan di sini. Kenapa sekarang mau ke Indonesia lagi?" rengek Rin.

"Hi~Mi~Tsu!" jawab Lenka.

"mou! ayolah beritahu, kalau tidak, Rin nggak mau menemani Len jalan-jalan lagi." kata Rin sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"kenapa aku disebut-sebut juga?!" protes Len, yang baru saja menghabiskan tumis pisang(?) khas keluarga Kagamine yang melegenda.

"sebenarnya Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan mau merayakan pernikahan kami yang ke 18, dengan berbulan madu disana. hehehe" ucap Rinto sambil memeluk pinggang Lenka dan mengecup pipinya.

"Ri-Rinto?!" ucap Lenka sambil blushing kemudian mendorong Rinto hingga jatuh dari kursi dan mendarat di lantai rumah Kagamine yang selembut trotoar. Membuat Rinto sedikit mengerang kesakitan.

"hmmpph, Pokoknya Rin mau ikut." rengek Rin.

"tidak bisa Rin-chan! Nah, sebagai gantinya, Kaa-chan akan memberi kalian berdua, tiket ke 'Vocaland' hari minggu besok, bagaimana?" tawar Lenka.

"baiklah, aku setuju!" kata Len dengan penuh semangat masa muda.

"OK. DEAL! kami berangkat sekarang! Ayo, Lenka-chan!" ucap Rinto menarik tangan Lenka, ah jadi ingat masa pacaran.

**BLAAAM!**

Siluet mereka berdua benar-benar lenyap, setelah pintu rumah itu tertutup. Meninggalkan Rin yang masih cengo dan Len yang melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum ke arah pintu.

"Len?" panggil Rin.

"hai'." balas Len baru selesai melambaikan tangan.

"apa yang terjadi barusan?" lanjut Rin.

"oh, tou-chan dan kaa-chan sedang pergi untuk bulan madu mereka?" ucap Len yang lebih mirip pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

"TIDDAAAAKKKK!" Suara Rin yang cempreng menjadi nada tinggi yang mematikan, membuat kaca dirumah itu jadi retak.

* * *

**Di sekolah**

* * *

**ting... tong... ting... tong...**

setelah insiden kabur(?)nya kedua orang tua Rin, membuat Rin jadi agak kurang semangat mengikuti pelajaran.

"Rin? kau sakit,ya? kau terlihat kurang semangat." kata Len khawatir. Tapi Rin hanya menggeleng.

Tiba-tiba dari pintu, muncul mummi beruban#disabet USB

Oh, ternyata Piko dengan tubuh dibalut perban disana-sini. Piko melewati bangku Rin dan menatap sinis pada Len yang berada disamping Rin, yang dibalas dengan deathglare dari Len dan Rin.

"Apa liat-liat? dasar shota!" ucap Piko pada Len. #kagak ngaca nih, bocah.

"kau juga shota, dasar shota ubanan." balas Len.

"ku tunggu kau diatap sepulang sekolah." ucap Piko kemudian pergi ke bangkunya.

"hn." Len menyeringai, membuat Rin sedikit bingung.

* * *

**time skip pulang sekolah**

* * *

****  
terlihat Piko sedang menunggu seseorang diatap sekolah.

30 menit. belum datang.

.

.

.

.

1 jam, Piko mulai habis kesabaran.

.

.

.

.

2 jam, ok. Piko benar-benar dikerjai.

* * *

**sementara itu.**

"Len, bukannya kau ditunggu Piko diatap sekolah?" tanya Rin.

"buat apa, aku meladeni tantangan konyol macam itu? Lebih baik kita ke game center saja, bagaimana?" balas Len sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya.

"hehehe, kau ternyata licik juga."

* * *

**back to Piko**

Piko sudah menunggu selam 3 jam. ini keterlaluan.

Piko langsung turun dari atap, kemudian berlari kearah gerbang, berusaha mencari Len, si Kyuubi no Youko.

'dimana si rubah lichk itu?' pikir Piko.

* * *

saat sedang berjalan pulang setelah dari game center, Rin dan Len dikejutkan dengan kemunculan Piko didepan mereka.

"ka-kalian, beraninya mengerjaiku." ucap Piko, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah, tapi justru terlihat imut.

'kawaii!' batin para wanita yang kebetulan lewat.

"hn,memangnya kenapa?" balas Len bosan.

"aku mau pertarungan ulang." kata Piko menyeringai.

Len memandang Rin, seolah bertanya 'bagaimana?'. Tapi dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Rin.

"hoo~~. Kau takut, ya?" tanya Piko meremehkan.

"takut? untuk apa aku takut pada manusia yang lemah?" kata Len angkuh.

"ehm! kuharap, kau tidak lupa tentang fakta, KALAU AKU JUGA MANUSIA, YOUKO-SAN!" Ujar Rin ngambek.

"ehehehe, tentu saja pengecualian untuk Rin, kaa-chan dan tou-chan." Len jadi salting, karena takut Rin marah.

"kalau begitu. Ayo!" setelah mengucapkan kata itu, Len dan Piko menghilang dalam sekelebat bayangan, meninggalkan Rin sendirian.

* * *

**di atap sebuah gedung**

Len dan Piko melompat dan pergi dari tempat mereka bertemu tadi, dengan kecepatan yang in-human, karena memang Len bukan manusia, entah bagaimana dengan Piko.

"kau lumayan juga, memilih tempat yang sepi sebagai kuburanmu." Piko kemudian mengambil selembar kertas mantra, lalu melemparnya ke udara. tiba-tiba kertas itu terbakar, kemudian muncul sebuah pedang dari kertas tersebut.

"jangan salah paham." Ucap Len, kemudian dari balik punggungnya muncul sembilan buah ekor dan sepasang telinga rubah diatas kepalanya yang senada dengan rambutnya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin ada yang lihat, karena kalau identitasku ketahuan…." Setelah tu, mata Azure Len berubah menjadi Ruby, dan kuku-kuku tanganya, jadi lebih panjang dan memancarkan aura merah yang cukup panas.

"akan repot buatku." Lanjutnya.

"**Hi No Ken**." setelah memunculkan katana apinya, Len segera menerjang ke arah Piko, begitu juga dengan Piko. Pedang mereka saling beradu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Saat Piko akan menebas Len, dengan sigap, Len menahan serangan itu dengan katananya, mereka saling mendorong, dengan pedang yang saling beradu.

"kau terlihat lebih kuat dari kemarin, pendeta busuk." kata Len.

"tidak. kau lah yang jadi lemah." ucap Piko. Kemudian Len melompat salto kebelakang.

"**Katon : Tokonatsu no Tori."** saat Len bersalto diudara, Len menyemburkan puluhan bara api berbentuk menyerupai burung dari mulutnya, kemudian burung-burung api itu meluncur kearah Piko, tapi berhasil dihindari Piko dengan koprol(?) kebelakang beberapa kali.

"**Bakemono : Tengu. KAAII!"** Setelah berkoprol ria, Piko kemudian mengambil selembar kertas bergambar monster, kemudian melemparkannya. Lalu munculah sesosok monster tinggi besar berKimono hitam bersayap gagak hitam, dan memiliki wajah berwarna merah dan hidung yang panjang seperti Petruk(?), serta membawa sebuah kipas dari bulu berwarna abu-abu.

"cih, kalau begitu-"

"**kitsune no hoko!"** Len menyemburkan api dari mulutnya, kemudian berubah menjadi bola api besar yang menerjang Piko dan Tengu summonnya.

"!?" tengu itu menggerakkan kipasnya kearah bola api itu, lalu munculah angin yang sangat dahsyat kearah bola api itu, seketika bola api itu langsung padam, memunculkan asap yang sangat pekat disekitar TKP.

"?!" tiba-tiba, tengu itu berhenti bergerak, karena masih tertutup asap akibat dua jurus tadi. Piko tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi .

Saat asap sudah mulai menipis, Piko sangat terkejut karena Tengu-nya sedang ditusuk tepat di jantung oleh Len menggunakan kuku tangannya yang berselimut aura api. Seketika, tengu itu berubah kembali menjadi kertas.

Piko yang masih terkejut, dibuat terkejut lagi karena kini Len berubah menjadi rubah sepenuhnya tapi sebesar srigala, dengan taring dan kuku yang panjang, serta muncul tiga orbs api yang mengelilinginya, Len dalam wujud rubah itu menyeringai. lalu berlari menerjang Piko, ukurannya yang cukup besar membuat Piko sedikit gentar, Kemudian Piko berusaha menebas tubuh Len tapi gagal.

"Lambat!" kemudian Len mencoba mencabik Piko dengan cakarnya, tapi Piko berhasil menangkisnya.

Meskipun begitu, serangan Len cukup membuat Piko terpental jauh.

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Len kemudian melompat menerkam Piko ,lalu Piko yang belum sempat bangun, melemparkan pedangnya kearah Len.

Saat Len srigala berada di udara, dia berubah ke wujud manusia sambil mengarahkan katananya menusuk kearah Piko.

Saat itu, tiba-tiba munculah seseorang berpakaian serba hitam yang agak ketat dan bermasker dari kain, sebatas hidung, diantara Len dan Piko.  
**  
trang**

.  
trang  
  
Lemparan pedang Piko, berhasil ditepis dengan sebuah kunai, dan katana Len berhasil ditahan dengan sebuah kodachi.

"tidak akan kubiarkan, ada yang berkelahi di daerah kekuasaanku!" ucap orang berpakaian hitam itu.

"Kau!" ucap Len dan Piko bersamaan, kearah orang itu.

* * *

**tbc**


	6. Chapter 6

Hehehe, mungkin Readers pikir yang menghentikan Shota's battle adalah Oliver atau Lui yang juga shota# ditonjok orang shota.

Dan jawaban anda adalah 100% salah hehehhehe.

**disclaimer : vocaloid punya bapaknya Author, karena bapaknya Author punya YAMAHA mio. #digampar pak YAMAHA#**

Warning : typos, gaje, roman picisan, fantasy ketinggian, abal, nista, dan berbagai kekurangan lainnya.  


* * *

Lemparan pedang Piko, berhasil ditepis dengan sebuah kunai, dan katana Len berhasil ditahan dengan sebuah kodachi.

"tidak akan kubiarkan, ada yang berkelahi di daerah kekuasaanku!" ucap orang berpakaian hitam itu.

"Kau!" ucap Len dan Piko bersamaan, kearah orang itu.

"umm, kenapa?" balas sosok itu inocent.

"Luka-chan? apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kali ini Len yang bertanya pada sosok yang bernama Luka.

"kalian berkelahi diwilayah kekuasaanku, tentu aku hentikan!" balas Luka.

"dan kau, Piko. Cepatlah pulang sebelum kakekmu marah." lanjutnya.

"d-darimana kau tahu?" tanya Piko, karena selama ini dia selalu menyembunyikan identitasnya.

"tentu aku tahu, karena aku tahu, kau tahu?" ucap Luka gaje.

"huh, baiklah! pertarungannya sampai disini, kitsune." Piko lalu berdiri setelah itu melompat salto, kemudian menghilang dengan kecepatan gaje.

"ano, Luka-chan?" panggil Len.

"ya, Len."

"bisa kau antar aku pulang? sepertinya aku tersesat." pinta Len dengan senyum gaje. membuat Luka jadi sweatdrop mendengar permintaan Len.

* * *

"syukurlah tadi ada Luka-chan. Kalau tidak, aku pasti jadi rubah yang hilang, hahaha!" kata Len kemudian ketawa garing.

"arigatou, Luka-chan." Kata Rin.

Yah, mereka, yaitu Len, Rin, dan Luka berada didepan pintu rumah Kagamine.

"Iie, bukan masalah." ucap Luka.

"kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu."

**booft!**

Dari tempat Luka berdiri, muncul asap putih pekat. Tidak lama setelah asapnya hilang diikuti oleh hilangnya Luka. Rin cuma bisa kaget+terkejut+cengo melihatnya.

"Len, sebenarnya, Luka-chan itu apa?" tanya Rin dengan tampang bego'nya #disetrum Rin.

"besok saja kujelaskan, aku lapar sekali. Atau kau mau ku makan, Rin?" ucap Len sambil meneteskan air liur, yang justru terlihat seperti orang mesum.

"KYAAA! HENTAII!"

"Ja-jangan, Rin. Ampun."

**BUAAK!**

* * *

****  
"Len? cepat mandi atau kau tidak dapat makan malam!" ucap Rin dari arah meja makan.

"IYA!" sahut Len dari kamarnya.

"huft, dia bilang begitu, padahal belum mandi juga!" ucap Len berbisik.

"AKU DENGAR YANG KAU KATAKAN, BAKAKITSUNE!" Teriak Rin. membuat Len sweatdrop sekaligus merinding.

* * *

"jaga makanannya selagi aku mandi, Len. Nanti makanannya diambil kucing." kata Rin.

"ku-kucing?" tanya Len merinding.

Ya, disini Len itu 'sedikit' (sangat) phobia pada kucing.#Len: bukan takut, tapi geli.

"ya , makanya. Jaga baik-baik, ku tinggal yaa? jaa!" ucap Rin lalu pergi kekamar mandi.

'Kalau aku makan sekarang, aku mati. Tidak ku makan, dimakan kucing. Ini dilema!' batin Len.

"KYAAA!" Tiba-tiba, Rin berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi. Membuat Len terkejut dan bergegas ke arah kamar mandi.

"Rin, ada ap-" kata Len mendobrak pintu kamar mandi, yang membuatnya sangat terkejut sekaligus bahagia, karena sekarang dia melihat Rin dalam keadaan ehmtelanehmjangehm.

"Len ada kecoa, tolong aku!" ucap Rin menghambur ke pelukan Len.

Len yang masih seorang laki-laki walaupun bukan manusia, tentu saja ada perasaan aneh saat ini. Membuat ekor dan telinganya keluar seketika, ditambah dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari hidungnya.

Rin menyadari sesuatu, kalau dia tengah dalam kondisi yang 'you know what i mean'.

"KYAAA! DASAR HENTAI, RUBAH BUSUK, KADAL BINTIT, MUKA GEPENG, KECOA BUNTING, BABI NGEPET, DINOSAURUS, BRONTOSAURUS, KELUAAR SEEKAARAAANG!" bentak Rin sambil mengacungkan tinjunya didepan Len.

"tu-tunggu, Rin Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku bisa jelaskan!" kata Len bergerak mundur. Tapi reflek, Rin segera menutup Pintunya, namun ada yang mengganjal sehingga pintu tak dapat tertutup, yaitu tangan Len.

**BRAAK**

"ITEEI!"

* * *

"Rin, kau mematahkan tangan kananku." ucap Len memelas sambil menatap Rin yang tengah makan malam, tangan kanannya kini dibalut perban putih untuk menopangnya.

"huh, rasakan. Makanya jangan suka mengintip!" ucap Rin sinis.

"padahal disini aku korbannya." balas Len.

"huh, susah sekali, bagaimana caranya aku makan?" lanjut Len sambil mencoba makan dengan sumpit memakai tangan kirinya. Tapi gagal karena makanannya selalu jatuh sebelum mencapai mulutnya.

Rin yang melihatnya jadi sedikit iba dan jadi merasa bersalah, padahal tadi Len hanya berusaha membantunya, tapi Rin justru mematahkan tangan kanan Len.

"se-dikit la-lagi." ucap Len yang mencoba memasukan makanan kemulutnya tapi jatuh lagi sebelum mencapai mulutnya.

"sial. Sekali lagi." ucapnya semangat.

"Len?" panggil Rin.

"eh? ada apa Rin? mau menyuapiku?" tanya Len dengan nada menggoda.

"ka-kalau boleh sih? i-iya." balas Rin malu-malu.

"HEEE! te-tentu saja boleh. AAAA!" Ucap Len agak kaget, lalu membuka mulutnya agar bisa disuapi oleh Rin.

"Len?" panggil Rin.

"khenhapwha Rwhinh? (kenapa Rin?)" balas Len sambil mengunyah makanan dimulutnya (readers : ya iyalah, masa' dijidat?!)

"maafkan aku,ya? aku sudah melukaimu." kata Rin menyesal.

"tidak apa, kok! toh besok aku pasti sembuh." ujar Len nyengir.

"eh? kenapa?" tanya Rin sambil menyuapkan makanan ke Len. Len mengunyah sebentar, lalu menelan kemudian melanjutkan.

"para yokai, bisa beregenerasi 60kali lebih cepat dari manusia. jadi luka yang manusia bisa sembuh dalam satu bulan, bisa sembuh dalam semalam, jika kau adalah yokai." jelas Len sambil tersenyum, membuat fansgirl dan para yaoi jadi histeris.

"o-oh, begitu." balas Rin blushing setelah melihat senyum Len.

"lagipula aku senang-" lanjut Len menggantung. Sementara Rin hanya memasang ekspresi bingung dan penasaran. "karena aku sudah melihat tubuhmu tanpa sehelai benangpun." ucap Len bangga, hingga.

**BUAAAKK!**

Setelah itu, semuanya jadi gelap dan terdengar sirine ambulan disekitar kediaman Kagamine.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah dikediaman Kagamine, hari ini sekolah libur, jadi Rin memutuskan untuk pergi ke Vocaland bersama Len berhubung kemarin sudah diberi tiket oleh tou-channya.

Rin yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan agak kesal karena dari tadi Len belum bangun untuk sarapan, dan juga 'kencan', kenapa kencan? Karena menurut filosofi Rin, -dua orang yang berbeda gender pergi kesuatu tempat dan waktu yang sudah ditentukan, bisa disebut kencan-

Rin pun pergi ke kamar Len yang berada dilantai dua di samping kamarnya. terlihat Len tengah meringkuk ditempat tidur sambil berselimutkan ekornya yang berbulu tebal.

"Len, bangun!" kata Rin sambil menggoncangkan tubuh Len. bukannya bangun, Len justru semakin meringkuk. Membuat Rin jadi gemas melihatnya.

"Len, kalau kau tidak bangun, kupastikan kau tidak akan pernah bangun, **se-la-ma-nya**." ucap Rin pelan, tepat di telinga rubah Len.

"a-aku bangun." ujar Len bangkit seketika.

"bagus sekali! cepat mandi dan sarapan. Waktumu 12 menit." ucap Rin kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamar Len.

* * *

"Rin, bisa kau kesini sebentar?" panggil Len dari kamar pada Rin yang ada di meja makan.

"cih, apa lagi, sih?" decih Rin sebal kemudian pergi kekamar Len.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rin singkat setelah sampai didepan kamar Len.

"bisa kupinjam 'hairdryer'mu? aku ada sedikit masalah." kata Len dari balik balik pintu.

'hardryer?' pikir Rin, kemudian melihat dibalik pintu.

Dibalik pintu terlihat pemandangan yang cukup indah bagi para perempuan serta yaoi, yaitu Len yang topless serta memakai handuk dari pusar sebatas lutut ditambah dengan rambut dan telinga rubahnya yang lepek karena basah, serta kesembilan ekornya yang masih meneteskan air bekas mandi.

tentu saja, Rin yang melihat itu jadi blushing 2 gigabyte(?). Kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Len yang juga blushing karena 'diintip' oleh Rin.

* * *

"kenapa kau juga ikut mencuci ekormu sih, Len?" tanya Rin mengeringkan ekor Len karena dimintai tolong oleh Len.

"ekorku juga punya privasi Rin, kehormatan seekor kitsune itu terletak pada ekornya." balas Len.

"terserah kau saja lah." ujar Rin pasrah.

Kemudian keduanya pergi sarapan, setelah selesai, mereka lalu pergi berangkat ke Vocaland dengan jalan kaki, jalan kaki? Yup, tepat sekali, karena Len mabuk kendaraan jadinya mereka jalan kaki, padahal jaraknya puluhan kilometer.

* * *

"Rin, kau capek jalan, ya?" tanya Len khawatir.

"enggak kok. Aku cuman capek abis main monopoli." jawab Rin YDS.

"Monopoli? kalau capek kenapa gak istirahat saja?" Len memberi saran.

"memangnya siapa yang mabuk kendaraan? dan terpaksa membuat kita jalan puluhan kilometer, ha?" tanya Rin kesal.

"hehehe, gommen. Bagaimana kalau-" belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuh manusia Len berubah menjadi rubah sebesar srigala, lengkap dengan sembilan ekor dibelakangnya. Untung saat itu sedang sepi.  
"-naik punggungku?" lanjut Len.

"hee? sepertinya menarik!" ucap Rin girang.

* * *

"KYAAA! Len, pe-pelan-pelan." ucap Rin ketakutan, karena saat ini Rin tengah naik diatas punggung Len fox mode : on. Len berlari dengan kecepatan inhuman, karena dia memang bukan manusia, kemudian melompat dari satu pohon kepohon lain dan kemudian melompat antar gedung, biar tidak diketahui orang katanya.

Awalnya Len senang karena Rin memeluknya erat sekali, tapi lama-kelamaan pelukanya semakin erat dan membuat Len kesulitan bernafas.

"Rhi-hin, bhis-hakah khau, lep-haskhan, akhu?(Rin bisakah kau lepaskan aku?)" ucap Len tersengal-sengal. Tapi tidak dijawab oleh Rin.

"RHIN?!" panggil Len agak keras.

"ka-kalau aku lepaskan, n-nanti aku jatuh d-dan mati, Len!" ucap Rin sambil menutup mata.

"Khalhau, thehrus, shepherti inhi, akhu yang mathi, Rhin?" ucap Len dengan nada yang ketakutan. Tapi Rin tidak melonggarkan pelukanya malah semakin erat.

'Tidak ada pilihan, aku harus ngebut sebelum aku mati kehabisan nafas.' pikir Len. Kemudian Len mempercepat larinya tidak peduli pada pelukan kematian yang semakin erat.

sebentar lagi. aku hanya tinggal bersabar.' batin Len.

* * *

"Waah, akhirnya sampai ya, Len! Aku senang kita sudah sampai sebelum siang." ujar Rin kegirangan didepan pintu masuk Vocaland.

Len yang diajak bicara kini tengah tepar dalam wujud manusianya, berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari sungai Shanzu.

"ayo, kita masuk!" ucap Rin, kemudian memberikan tiket, lalu menyeret Len pada kaki kirinya, yang tak sadarkan diri, menuju ke bagian dalam Vocaland.

* * *

tbc

yup! pasti readers udah bisa menebak Luka itu apakan? hehehhe yosh dia itu adalah 'TINJA'# ditabrak mobil sedot wc.

maksudnya ninja, ok deh sampai disini dulu and goodbye


	7. Chapter 7

**Arigatou buat yang udah review, mungkin mulai chapter ini dan kedepannya akan jadi agak panjang, ok?**

**Heh? Males baca? Saya juga sebenarnya males ngetik# gampared**

**Ok to the point aja.**

**Chapter 7 is update, CEKIBROOOTTT!**

**disclaimer : vocaloid punya bapaknya Author, karena bapaknya Author punya YAMAHA mio. #digampar pak YAMAHA#**

Warning : typos, gaje, roman picisan, fantasy ketinggian, abal, nista, dan berbagai kekurangan lainnya.

* * *

"Len, Aku mau naik roller coaster, lalu kerumah hantu, lalu ke stand ramalan, lalu kincir raksasa, lalu ke calo tiket, lalu ke rumah eyang subur, lalu ke stand game, lalu aku mau beli boneka, lalu-" ucap Rin panjang lebar kepada Len, Len yang mendengarnya serasa didakwa hukuman mati.

"terus kita makan ayam kampus(?) goreng, lalu kita beli jeruk yang banyak, lalu bla. . .bla. . .bla." ucap Rin, sampai mulutnya berbusa.

Kemudian Len mengeluarkan katana apinya, lalu menyerahkan kepada Rin sambil bersujud layaknya prajurit dengan wajah agak menunduk.

"Rin, cabut nyawaku sekarang!" ucap Len penuh keyakinan.

* * *

Mereka berdua kini berada di depan wahana roller coaster, bisa dilihat ada sebuah kereta(?) yang melaju diatas rel(?) yang naik, turun, melingkar, naik, lurus, kekiri, berputar, dan sebagainya Dengan kecepatan yang cukup pelan jika anda adalah seorang Ultraman.

"Rin, sepertinya bukan ide bagus, jika kita naik benda aneh itu pertama kali." ucap Len dibalik punggung Rin yang menunjuk roller coaster dengan sedikit gemetar, sepertinya dia merinding karena dia melihat banyak orang yang tepar setelah keluar dari wahana itu.

"aduh, Len! ini kan pengalaman pertamamu untuk naik wahana yang keren ini, kapan lagi, kau punya kesempatan naik benda ini?" ucap Rin meyakinkan Len, sebenarnya ini juga pertama kali Rin mencoba menaiki wahana ini, dia hanya dengar dari teman-temannya kalau roller coaster di Vocaland sangat menyenangkan.

"percayalah padaku, benda ini sangat berbahaya!" rengek Len.

"dari mana kau tahu, benda ini berbahaya? memangnya kau pernah naik?" tanya Rin penuh selidik sambil menatap Len dengan pandangan tajam, setajam Clurit!. #ea! Peny Rose mode : on (bener gak sih namanya?)

"te-tentu saja pernah!" kata Len.

"dimana? selama ini kau kan disegel, memang disegel batu ada roller coaster? sudahlah menyerah saja, dan naik!" Rin menarik kaki Len paksa, sampai-sampai Len berpegangan pada kaki orang yang lewat dengan tatapan 'selamatkan aku!' tapi dihiraukan orang-orang dengan tatapan prihatin.

"TIDAAAKK!" Suara Len menggema di dalam loket antrian roller coaster, menunggu antrian mereka, ralat, antrin Rin.

* * *

"Rin, kau yakin ini aman, bagaimana kalo roller coaster ini menggigitku?" tanya Len takut dan ragu-ragu untuk naik, membuat antrian lain yang dibelakang mereka jengkel karena tidak segera naik.

"belum pernah seyakin ini!" ujar Rin tegas. Terpaksa Len harus naik, walaupun harus dipaksa oleh dua orang petugas, karena membuat antrian menjadi panjang.

Roller coaster mulai berjalan.

"Rin, jika aku mati disini, kumohon datangilah kuburanku tiap seminggu sekali, jangan lupakan aku, Rin! berjanjilah." terdengar nada putus asa dari ucapan Len.

"Ya! ada lagi?" balas Rin dengan nada malas sambil memutar bola matanya.

Roller coaster mulai menanjak.

"sebenarnya aku tidak mau mati, sebelum aku menikah dan punya keturunan." ucap Len pasrah. Rin yang mendengarnya cuma bisa menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"kau tau Rin aku sangat-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, roller coaster itu langsung melesat turun dengan kecepatan tinggi, diikuti oleh teriakan histeris penumpang lain.

KYAAA!

WAAAA!

"MENCINTTAAIMUUU!" Teriak Len, lalu menoleh ke arah Rin, tapi sayangnya pernyataan Len tidak didengar Rin, karena Rin juga tak kalah histerisnya dengan pengunjung lain.

* * *

"itu tadi sangat menyenangkan, otakku sampai ikut berputar. kapan-kapan, kita naik lagi ya, Rin?." ucap Len girang dan bersemangat

"Aku tidak akan pernah naik, wahana terkutuk itu lagi!" ucap Rin bersender pada bangku, karena tengah 'klenger' akibat wahana itu.

"memang siapa yang bilang, jika wahana itu menyenangkan? siapa juga yang bilan itu tidak berbahaya?" sindir Len lalu menyerahkan sebotol air mineral dan segera ditenggak habis oleh Rin.

"hmmphh!" Rin menggembungkan pipinya, hingga terlihat sangat imut. Reflek, Len mencubit pipi Rin, yang kemudian memarahi Len dan hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman gaje.

"KYAAAA! Rin-chan." dari kejauhan terdengar teriakan fansgirling, yang membuat Len dan Rin menoleh kearah tersebut dan mendapati Miku berlari kearah mereka dan dengan sedikit keajaiban teknologi yang disebut Shotoshop, maka terlihat Miku berlari dengan efek slowmotion dan bunga mawar yang bertebaran, membuat Len dan Rin sweatdrop. Kemudian menghambur ke pelukan Rin, Len yang ada disamping Rin terlihat cemburu dan iri pada Miku.

"apa ini kebetulan? Miku pikir ini takdir, Rin-chan, ayo menikah!" ucap Miku, membuat Rin yang dipeluknya melihat kepada Len dengan tatapan 'selamatkan aku!' tapi Len hanya membuang muka, sepertinya masih ngambek, karena Rin dipeluk Miku .

"Miku, hentikan! jangan ganggu kencannya Rin-chan!" ucap seorang gadis berambut hijau serta memakai google orange sebagai bando, yup! itu Gumi, Gumi Carrolina.

Ucapan Gumi tadi membuat Rin dan Len jadi bersemu merah. Beda dengan Miku yang sepertinya terlihat ngambek.

"Huh, biar saja! Rin-chan lebih cocok dengan Miku dibandingkan dengan Yokai busuk ini, bwee!" Ucap Miku sambil menjulurkan Lidahnya ke arah Gumi. Tunggu, ada yang aneh dengan ucapan Miku. Penampilannya juga aneh, memang biasanya juga aneh, tapi kali ini lebih aneh, karena hari ini Miku memakai kemeja putih, dilapisi oleh blazer hitam, serta memakai rok merah pendek sepaha motif kotak-kotak dan juga kaos kaki hitam sampai pahanya. Menambah kesan wibawa pada Miku, bahkan bukan cuma itu, Miku juga membawa sebuah pedang dipunggungnya, kesannya seperti 'Exorcist' gitu.

Kembali keucapan Miku, darimana dia tahu, kalau Len adalah Yokai? sementara selama ini yang tahu adalah Rin dan keluarganya, jangan lupakan Piko, Luka juga mungkin tahu. Tapi Rin tahu, kalau Luka tidak akan seEmber itu, untuk membuka rahasia orang, kalau Piko? ah, tidak mungkin!  
Sadar akan ucapan aneh Miku, Gumi segera menginjak kaki Miku.

"ih, apaan sih, Gumi?!" ucap Miku kesal, tapi segera diberi kode kedipan mata oleh Gumi. Miku sekarang sepertinya sadar, kalau dia baru membuat kesalahan, terlihat wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi shock.

"umm, Rin! maaf kami sudah mengganggu kencanmu. Kami akan pergi sekarang, Jaa~!" ucap Gumi, kemudian menarik tangan Miku kemudian kabur entah kemana meninggalkan Len dan Rin berkutat pada pikirannya masing-masing.

"Rin, entah kenapa, aku merasakan energi Chi yang besar pada tubuh Miku, juga energi 'Yin Yang' terlalu stabil untuk seorang Manusia biasa!" Len berpendapat demikian setelah mendengar ucapan Miku tadi, awalnya Len sama sekali tidak sadar, sepertinya mulai sekarang, dia harus lebih waspada.

"maksudmu?" tanya Rin belum paham.

"maksudku, jelas terlihat kalau Miku, adalah orang yang sangat berpengalaman mengenai hal-hal Astral." jelas Len, Rin hanya mengangkat bahu ,tak ambil pusing.

"untungnya dia adalah orang yang bersahabat, jadi aku tak terlalu khawatir." ucap Len lega.

* * *

**Miku and Gumi's side**

Mereka berdua berada ditempat yang cukup gelap dan sepi, sepertinya berada dibelakang toko.

"Miku, kau tau apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gumi kesal.

"maafkan Miku! Miku janji, tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." ucap Miku menyesal, yah sepertinya mereka tahu, sedikit banyak tentang hal mistis.

"ya sudah! ayo kita selesaikan misi kita, sebelum gelap. Kalau Rinto-sensei, sampai tahu kita gagal misi, kita bisa gawat!"

"Hii, Miku juga gak mau membayangkan hukuman apa yang akan Rinto-sensei berikan pada kita, kalau kita gagal." ucap Miku merinding.

**BLAAARR!**

Tiba-tiba, dari arah kanan mereka, munculah seekor kelabang raksasa sepanjang puluhan meter, menghancurkan dinding disekitarnya. Bukannya takut, Gumi justru menyeringai.

"akhirnya datang juga, Mukade, si yokai kelabang. Tak kusangka mencarimu begitu mudah." ucap Gumi, kemudian kelabang itu mencoba untuk menerjang Miku dan Gumi, tapi berharil mereka hindari dengan melompat, membuat kelabang itu menabrak dinding, hingga dinding tersebut hancur.

* * *

**Len and Rin's side**

**BLAAARR!**

'Suara apa itu?' batin Len, sementara Rin tidak mendengar apapun. Terimakasih untuk pendengaran Len yang super tajam.

'ini, bau negi dan wortel. Pasti dua orang itu membuat marah seekor yokai.' tebak Len.

"Rin, aku ada urusan sebentar, kau tunggu disini, ya?"

"a-aku kau mau bertarung lagi kan? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu."

"dari mana kau tahu" tanya Len heran

"jangan dibahas!"

"tapi ini berbahaya, Rin! Gimana kalau kau terluka?" tanya Len khawatir. Len merasa jauh lebih baik jadi sekarat, daripada melihat Rin terluka.

"lalu? bagaimana jika kau yang terluka? kau pikir aku tidak sedih? jangan egois donk, Len!" ujar Rin ngambek.

"yasudah, Ayo!" Len paling tidak bisa menghadapi Rin yang ngambek, sekali saja marah, Rin hanya bisa ditenangkan dengan kembang tujuh rupa dan sesajen. XD

"kalau terjadi apa-apa, aku akan melakukan _Seppuku_."

"Aku mengerti." kemudian mereka bergegas ke arah suara yang didengar Len tadi.

* * *

Sesampainya ditempat Len mendengar ledakan, yaitu disebuah toko yang tutup diujung Vocaland, Rin melihat dengan takjub, kagum, dan sedikit takut melihat pemandangan yang terjadi. Itu adalah Seekor kelabang raksasa yang merayap sepanjang dinding toko, membuat Rin jadi merinding karena Rin memang takut pada serangga.

Bukan hanya itu, tapi Rin juga melihat Miku dan Gumi sedang bertarung dengan kelabang itu, Miku memegang pistol ditangan kanannya dan pedang ditangan kirinya, terus menembaki dan menebas tubuh kelabang itu, Sementara Gumi, dia kini memakai sebuah baju zirah putih serta google orange yang biasanya diatas kepalanya digantikan dengan sebuah bando putih dengan hiasan berbentuk sayap dikedua sisinya, Gumi juga menyerang kelabang gaje itu, tapi dia menggunakan sebuah palu raksasa gaje, memukul tubuh kelabang itu, yang pasti rasanya sakit.

Rin dan Len hanya menonton pertarungan itu, sebenarnya Rin ingin membantu, tapi dia tidak punya kekuatan apapun. Beda dengan Len, dia terlihat sangat menikmati pertarungan itu, dari sorot matanya, tidak terlihat sedikitpun niat membantu.

"Hyah! Negi Slash!" ucap Miku, semua yang mendengar jurus itu jadi sweatdrop, termasuk si kelabang. Miku mencoba untuk menebas kelabang itu tetapi mahluk itu berhasil menghindar, tapi tetap saja, beberapa buah kaki kelabang itu terkena tebasan pedang Miku.  
**  
GROOAARR**

Mahluk itu menggeram marah, kemudian menyabetkan(?) badannya secara brutal, Gumi yang melihatnya jadi kesal, maka dijitaklah kepala kelabang itu menggunakan palu karena merusak sarana dan prasarana, hingga muncul benjolan khas anime dikepala kelabang itu. Mahluk itu justru semakin liar. Membuat Gumi semakin geram.

"**Holy Rage**!." Gumi memukulkan palunya ketanah, lalu dari tanah yang dipukulnya, muncul duri stalagmit yang mencuat dari tanah, terus maju kearah kelabang itu. Saat si kelabang terkena serangan itu, tubuhnya segera terlempar ke udara. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Miku melompat kemudian menebas mahluk itu.

"**Sacred Cut**!" Miku berhasil memotong tubuh kelabang gaje itu menjadi 18 bagian, semua bagian tubuhnya berhenti bergerak, kecuali bagian kepalanya. Kepalanya mencoba menyerang Miku.

"masih belum menyerah juga, ya? **Last Judgement**!" Gumi kemudian melompat tinggi, kemudian turun menukik dengan kecepatan yang gaje, menggunakan palu sebagai tumpuanya, kemudian mendarat tepat diatas kepala kelabang itu, lalu mahluk itu tidak bergerak lagi.

Rin yang melihatnya, jadi sangat kagum, Len masih berekspresi datar seperti tadi.

"Miku, cepat bersihkan!" perintah Gumi, menunjuk sisa-sisa tubuh yokai malang itu yang berceceran disana-sini, dengan semacam lendir hijau khas mayat serangga.

"Kenapa harus Miku?! Miku kan juga membantu menghajar mahluk itu!" protes Miku, karena dia tidak mau disuruh membereskan mayat yokai itu sendirian.

"bukannya perjanjian kita, 'yang gagal membunuh yokai, dia yang akan membersihkan sisa-sisa pertarungan'?" ucap Gumi sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"hn, baiklah!" ucap Miku pasrah. Kemudian Miku mengeluarkan api hijau dari tangannya, lalu api itu menyebar secara gaje kearah sisa-sisa tubuh si yokai, lalu membakarnya sampai tak bersisa. Setelah selesai api itu kemudian padam secara gaje.

"Ano, Miku, Gumi? sebenarnya, kalian itu apa?" tanya Rin.

"eh, Rin-chan? kapan kau ada disini?" Rupanya Gumi dan Miku terlalu seru bertarung hingga tidak menyadari keberadaan Rin dan Len.

"sebaiknya kalian ceritakan tentang diri kalian, kalian ini sahabatnya Rin, kan?" kali ini Len yang angkat suara.

"Maaf, Rin-chan! Miku tidak bisa cerita, maafkan Miku!" ucap Miku menyesal.

"kami adalah Anggota AYT." ucap Gumi, Miku yang mendengar Gumi, menatap Gumi heran, karena tidak seharusnya warga sipil mengetahui ini.

"Gumi-chan, kenapa kau beritahu? inikan rahasia kalau orang awam tau identitas kita sebenarnya." protes Miku.

"tak apa Miku, kurasa tidak adil kalau Rin belum mengerti situasinya sampai saat ini."

"tapi, kalau kita dihukum gimana? Miku gak mau tanggung ah!" kata Miku.

"tunggu dulu! apa maksudnya ini? dan, apa AYT, itu?" tanya Rin beruntun, Gumi dan Miku saling pandang kemudian Miku mengangguk.

"baiklah akan kujelaskan. Tapi kurasa kau harus bertemu kepala sekolah dan membatalkan kencanmu, Rin-chan." ucap Gumi menggoda. Yang digoda cuma blushing.

"pertama, AYT (e wai ti) singkatan dari Anti Yokai Team, adalah organisasi yang telah ada jauh sebelum pemerintahan jepang dibentuk. Kau tau kan? dulu dijepang banyak yokai pemakan manusia, tapi semenjak ada Hazama Tokimori-sama, selaku master pertama dari AYT membentuk organisasi ini, dia memberikan pelajaran mengenai cara-cara menangani para yokai rendahan itu." jelas Gumi, Len yang ikut mendengarnya serasa dibakar telinganya, apalagi menyangkut nama orang yang paling dibencinya.

"ma-maafkan aku, Len! bukan maksudku menghinamu, tapi yang kumaksud adalah para yokai liar yang mengganggu kehidupan manusia." ucap Gumi karena takut membuat Len tersinggung.

"tidak apa-apa, kok! kalau seandainya aku tidak disegel, mana mungkin aku bisa bertemu Rin sekarang?" ucap Len mencoba mengambil sisi positifnya, tidak sadar kalau ucapanya membuat Rin blushing berat.

"kemudian, Miku dan aku,kami sebenarnya juga manusia biasa, tapi berkat bimbingan AYT, kami mampu mengendalikan chi kami. dan disini, Miku adalah seorang exorcist, sedangkan aku adalah seorang templar. yah ini saja yang bisa kuceritakan, selanjutnya bertanyalah pada kepala sekolah." ucap Gumh.

"kepala sekolah?" tanya Rin.

"umm, nah sekarang, ayo Rin-chan, ikut Miku dan Gumi-chan, untuk bertemu kepala sekolah." ucap Miku sambil menunjuk sebuah mobil sport di area tempat parkir, karena tempat mereka bertarung dan tempat parkir hanya dipisahkan dengan pagar besi saja.

"hey! tunggu dulu! sejak kapan kalian punya SIM, dan bisa naik mobil, lagian itu kan mobil sport, manabisa kita naik berempat?" protes Rin.

"mobil sport?" tanya Gumi.

"bukan itu, tapi disebelahnya." kata Gumi, setelah mobil sport itu meninggalkan area parkir, terlihat sebuah angkot teronggok manis, di pinggir area parkir. Membuat Len dan Rin sweatdrop.

"bagaimana, Len? kau mau ikut juga?" Tanya Gumi khawatir, bagaimanapun Len adalah seekor (atau sembilan) yokai, dan dia mau rekreasi ketempat pemburu yokai? dia pasti gila.

"baiklah. Tapi kenapa kalian mengijinkan aku kemarkas kalian, aku ini yokai! gimana kalau aku berulah disana? atau jangan-jangan, kalian mau membunuhku ditempat kalian?" tanya Len curiga sambil menatap sinis kepada Gumi dan Miku.

"sebenarnya, Kepala sekolah meminta kami untuk mengawasimu dan setelah kami lihat, kami yakin, selama ada Rin, kau adalah yokai yang jinak." kata Gumi yakin. Yah, memang kenyataanya begitu bagi Len, tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi.

"kalau begitu ayo!" ucap Miku kemudian mereka berempat naik kedalam angkot, sesaat Len merasakan kekuatan besar sebelum naik, dan kemudian Len tidak merasakan kekuatan itu lagi.

'kekuatan ini! tidak salah lagi, pasti dia. tapi mungkinkah dia masih hidup?' pikir Len, lalu segera naik kedalam angkot.

"bang, ke Crypton Academy, bang! harganya biasa, kan?" tanya Miku, terlihat dia sudah sangat fasih dalam tawar menawar dalam angkot yang membuat ketiga temannya sweatdrop.

"ok, Neng. apa sih yang enggak, buat pelanggan setia?" kata si supir angkot, dia terlihat tidak umum untuk seorang supir angkot, matanya sipit berwarna merah pada pupilnya dan memiliki rambut hitam serta aksen merah diujungnya, serta memakai topi lebar. 'Preman' itulah yang dipikirkan mereka bertiga minMiku dan supir angkot.

"ih, bang Sun baik deh!" ucap Miku kemudian menempelkan ujung StunGun miliknya pada supir tadi, yang membuat si supir tepar seketika. Lalu Miku membajak angkot tersebut.#Ini perampokan

* * *

"bukannya ini sekolah kita? kalian bilang mau membawa kami ke markas kalian." tanya Len heran pada Gumi dan Miku. Lalu mereka berdua tersenyum, lalu berjalan kearah post satpam, diikuti oleh Rin dan Len. saat mereka berempat sudah masuk kedalam post satpam, Gumi menekan tombol aneh disamping saklar lampu, kemudian ruangan itu sedikit bergetar, membuat Rin kaget dan melompat kepelukan Len.#Ea! so sweat(taboked, salah kata.)

Len yang mendapat 'serangan' Rin hanya membalas pelukan tersebut dan tersenyum kepada Rin, yang membuat Rin nosebleed dalam hati. (readers : emang ada?)

Rin yang menyadari kemudian melepaskan pekukannya dari Len, membuat Gumi terkikik geli, serta Miku dan Len kecewa.

'dasar anak muda.' pikir Gumi. sepertinya dia lupa kalau dia juga anak muda.

'sayang sekali, padahal lagi seru-serunya.' pikir Len, sambil tersenyum kecut.

'awas kau, yokai busuk! beraninya kau memeluk Rin-channya Miku.' pikir Miku ngambek.

setelah insiden itu, mereka dengan tenang turun kelantai dasar menggunakan Liposa, (LIft POst SAtpam).

* * *

"selamat datang di Kibougamine Gakuen. tempat pelatihan cara menghadapi yokai." ucap Miku, sementara Rin dan Len melihat-lihat seisi tempat itu kayak wong ndeso. #dibunuh hidup-hidup.  
sepertinya, Rin ketularan katroknya Len.

"bukannya ini masih Crypton Academy?" tanya Rin yang dibalas anggukan dari Gumi.

"ya, tapi ini adalah wajah lain dari Crypton Academy." jelas Gumi. tapi ditempat ini terasa sangat sepi, mungkinkah karena sekarang hari libur?

"Gumi-chan, kenapa sepi sekali? apa karena libur?" tanya Rin.

"tidak, disini tidak hari libur, bahkan 17 Agustus sekalipun tetap masuk."

"heh, memang berapa jumlah siswa disini?"

"empat kali lebih banyak dari tahun lalu!" terang Gumi.

"whoaah! seharusnya banyak, tapi kenapa sepi? memang berapa jumlah siswa tahun lalu?" tanya Rin penasaran.

"satu orang, hehehe" kali ini Miku yang jawab dan membuat Rin dan Len sweatdrop.

* * *

kini mereka telah sampai didepan sebuah pintu besar dengan tulisan 'Principal Room' di depannya. Kemudian Miku dan Gumi membuka pintu itu, memperlihatkan seorang yang duduk di kursi kantor (kursi yang bisa muter itu,lho.) membelakangi mereka berempat.

"sensei?" panggil Gumi.

"ada apa, Gumi? kalau kau mau minta ampau lebaran, sudah telat." ucap si kepala sekolah. Membuat mereka berempat minKepsek sweatdrop.

"tidak sensei, aku tau kau itu pelit. disini aku membawa tamu. Mungkin kau akan menghukumku jika tau siapa yang kubawa." ucap Gumi pasrah. Kemudian orang itu memutar kursinya, menunjukan sosok laki-laki yang sangat familiar. Laki-laki itu menatap Rin dan Len kaget. begitu juga dengan Len dan Rin.

"Rin-chan, Len. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" ucap Pria itu.

"Tou-chan sendiri sedang apa disini, bukannya ke Bali?" tanya Rin pada pria itu.

"dan dimana kaa-chan?" tanya Len pada sosok itu juga.

yap, dia adalah Rinto Kagamine, sang kepala sekolah dari Kibougamime Gakuen.

* * *

t.b.c


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid puny saya, tapi sebelum saya bangun tidur**

**Warning : typos, gaje, roman picisan, fantasy ketinggian, abal, nista, dan berbagai kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

****"Rin-chan, Len. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" ucap Pria itu.

"Tou-chan sendiri sedang apa disini, bukannya ke Bali?" tanya Rin pada pria itu.

"dan dimana kaa-chan?" tanya Len pada sosok itu juga.

"eto, se-sebenarnya, pergi ke Bali, ha-hanyalah Alibi. Hehehe." ucap Rinto grogi karena ditanyai oleh Rin dan Len dengan pandangan horror.

"Alibi?" tanya Rin.

"yah, sebenarnya dari dulu aku tak pernah ke Indonesia, aku selalu disini. Itu hanya alasanku saja."

"lalu, dimana kaa-chan?" tanya Len.

"hah, dia pergi ke Bali sendirian. Meninggalkanku disini, dengan tugas tanpa akhir." ucap Rinto lesu sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di meja.

"tu-tunggu dulu, apakah tou-chan itu sejenis cenayang atau sejenisnya?" tanya Rin tak sabar. Tapi dibalas gelengan oleh Rinto.

"kami ini manusia biasa Rin-chan, hanya saja disini, di Kibougamine Gakuen, kau akan dilatih bagaimana cara menggunakan Chi ditubuhmu." ucap Rinto.

"lalu, kenapa kau merahasiakan ini dari ku dan Len?" tanya Rin memaksa sambil mencengkeram kerah Rinto. Rinto hanya menghela nafas menanggapi sikap putrinya ini.

"coba pikir! kalau kau tau tentang pekerjaanku yang sesungguhnya, maka para yokai liar diluar sana akan tahu, mengingat kau susah jaga rahasia dan juga, mereka pasti akan memburumu karena banyak yokai yang punya dendam padaku, mengerti?" ucap Rinto sambil memegang bahu putrinya dan tersenyum, dan dibalas anggukan lemah oleh Rin, ternyata ini semua untuknya.

"dan untuk Len, dia pasti tidak akan mau tinggal dirumah seorang pemburu yokai, sementara dia berstatus yokai." ucap Rinto sambil menatap Len, membuat sebuah image pemimpin yang berwibawa pada Gumi, Miku, Len dan Rin.

"dan cepatlah keluar, kalian ini mengganggu kerjaanku saja, hush, hush." usir Rinto kepada mereka berempat, menghancurkan image seorang pemimpin berwibawa kepada mereka. Akhirnya mereka berempat keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Tapi sebelum menutup pintunya, Rinto berbisik.

"Rin, Len. Sebenarnya aku ingin memasukan kalian dalam Kibougamine Gakuen dan jadi anggota AYT. Tapi apa daya, aku tak punya keberanian menentang Lenka." ucap Rinto membelakangi pintu yang tertutup dengan pose yang cool, dan setelah diberi efek pencahayaan agar nampak siluet Rinto oleh author, sehingga terlihat keren, kemudian dia mengela nafas setelah mengingat kejadian dimana saat dia ingin memasukan Rin ke Kibougamine Gakuen.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Lenka-chan?" tanya Rinto dengan nada manja.

"sekali tidak, tetap tidak!" Lenka bersikukuh, menoleh kearah lain sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"ayolah! Lenka-chan cantik deh, kalau mau menuruti permintaanku."

"oh, jadi kalau aku menolak permintaanmu, aku jelek, begitu?! RINTO, MALAM INI KAU TIDUR DITERAS!" Teriak Lenka tepat didepan muka Rinto . Membuat Rinto bergidik ngeri.

"ta-tapi-. Tidak jadi. hehehe." Rinto mau protes, tapi tidak berani setelah ditatap Lenka dengan pandangan ala psychopat tertuju padanya.

**flashback off**

Begitulah, setiap Rinto berani melawan perintah Lenka, pasti nasibnya selalu berakhir di teras rumahnya.

"Laki-laki memang mahluk lemah." ucap Rinto pelan kemudian menghela nafas panjang, lalu duduk dikursinya dan menatap tumpukan dokumen yang harus diselesaikan olehnya.

oO0Oo

"Gumi-chan? kau bilang jumlah murid tahun ini ada empat orang, yah meskipun secara tak langsung sih." ucap Rin. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan di lorong menuju liposa, karena dua jam lagi akan ada kelas untuk Gumi dan Miku, jadinya mereka mengantar Len dan Rin pulang dulu, daripada menunggu ditempat suram begini.

"uhum! mememangnya kenapa?" tanya Gumi.

"siapa saja mereka? dan apa mereka?" tanya Len yang sedari tadi diam, menyuarakan apa yang ada dipikiran Rin.

"pertama adalah Miku, seorang _exorcist_. dengan senjata Excalibur dan pistol berpeluru perak." jawab Miku menjelaskan dirinya sendiri dengan nada ceria.

"lalu aku, seorang _templar_. bersenjatakan Lost hammer, palu yang konon dipakai oleh dewa membuat dunia." ucap Gumi menjelaskan dirinya sendiri.

"lalu ada Luka, seorang _ninja_. Senjatanya adalah basic ninja weapon package dan pedang massamune." lanjut Gumi.

"dan yang terakhir adalah Miki, dia adalah _necromancer_, senjatanya adalah _death schyte_. Dia juga bisa men-summon yokai dan mengendalikanya." ujar Gumi mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"lho? Si shota ubanan, tidak ada disini, ya?" tanya Len antusias.

'Len, kau itu juga shota.' batin mereka yang disana minLen.

"tidak! Sepertinya dia tidak tau kalau ada sekolah anti yokai bernama Kibougamine Gakuen, disini." Jawab Gumi beropini, karena Piko samasekali tidak pernah membicarakan tempat ini, meskipun dia hanya bersama salah satu siswa Kibougamine.

"memangnya kenapa, Len?" tanya Gumi penasaran.

"tidak. kupikir dia adalah siswa disini mengingat dia cukup punya kemampuan."

"dia itu agak berbeda. jika kami mendapat kemampuan secara berlatih keras. Dia mendapat kekuatannya secara bakat alami, mengingat dia adalah keturunan Hazama Tokimori-sama, tapi anehnya dia malah tidak tau orgnisasi AYT." Terang Gumi panjang lebar. Merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan ke atas sambil ngobrol ringan.

0OoO0

**dijalan**

Saat ini sudah siang, tapi anehnya disekita komplek perumahan Vocal Asri, tampak sepi. Ini aneh, seharusnya tempat ini cukup ramai karena warga yang tinggal disini cukup banyak.

Miku, Gumi dan Len yang menyadarinya berhenti tiba-tiba, karena merasakan kekuatan gelap yang besar. Rin yang menyadari tindakan aneh temannya juga ikut berhenti.

"Kalian, kenapa? kok, mendadak pada diam begini?" tanya Rin khawatir, tapi mereka bertiga tetap diam, terlihat keringat dingin menetes didahi mereka bertiga. Membuat Rin jadi ikut merinding juga.

"Yo! Kenapa berhenti?" dari belakang sebuah bangunan muncul sesosok yang menurut suaranya adalah laki-laki, menyapa mereka dengan suara ceria.

'dia, kekuatan ini terlalu kuat untuk yokai pada umumnya.' pikir mereka bertiga sama.

"tunggu dulu! bukankah kau orang berjubah hitam yang muncul di chapter 3?" Tanya Rin Gaje. Membuat tiga temannya menatap heran Rin karena cukup berani berbicara pada sosok yang powerfull didepannya. Oh, tentu saja! Rin tidak bisa merasakan kadar kekuatan seseorang, jadi dia tidak tau seberapa mengerikannya sosok dihadapannya ini.

"yup. seratus untukmu nona kecil, sebagai hadiahnya-" seketika dia berada dibelakang Rin. Len, Gumi dan Miku yang melihatnya terbelalak kaget. 'cepatnya!' batin mereka bertiga serempak.

"kau tidak perlu melihat apa yang akan terjadi pada temanmu." ucap pria itu kemudian memukul tengkuk Rin, membuatnya pingsan seketika.

"RIIN!" Teriak Len panik. Lalu menerjang kearah pria itu.(disini pria itu pake jubah yang ada kerudung(?)nya, jadi wajahnya gak begitu kelihatan)

"oops! belum saatnya giliranmu bermain, Youko-kun!" ucap Pria itu, dia mengangkat tangan kanannya, lalu menjentikan jarinya. Tiba-tiba dibawah kaki Len muncul sebuah _magic circle _hitam. Kemudian mengeluarkan enam buah rantai, dua mengikat leher Len, dua lagi ditangannya dan sisanya dikaki Len. Len mencoba memberontak, tapi rantai-rantai itu menariknya kebawah, sampai membuat Len, tiarap(?).

"ikuti perintahku dan tidak akan ada yang terluka." ucap Pria itu berjongkok didepan Len, kemudian menarik rambut Len, membuatnya mendongak keatas.

"baiklah, aku ikuti kemauanmu. Tapi berjanjilah, untuk melepaskan Rin." ucap Len pasrah.

"tentu, Tapi bukankah Penjahat selalu ingkar janji. hahahaha-uhuk-uhuk!" ujar sosok itu diakhiri ketawa gaje dan malah keselek.

"kau!" geram Len, tapi seketika pria itu memukul tengkuk Len dan membuatnya pingsan, menyusul Rin.

"sepertinya aku sudah terlalu tua!" ucap sosok itu, kemudian melihat kearah Gumi dan Miku yang masih shock dengan kejadian tadi.

"nah! giliran kalian yang bermain sekarang, nona manis!" ucapnya sambil menyeringai, membuat orang yang melihatnya jadi gatal untuk menonjoknya.

"KAU!" Ucap Miku kesal, kemudian menarik pedangnya dan mengeluarkan pistolnya, kemudian berlari menerjang sosok itu, begitu juga dengan pria berjubah hitam tersebut.

**DOORR!**

peluru dari pistol Miku ditembakan ke arah pria itu, tapi pria itu tetap berlari, hanya menggeser kepalanya beberapa senti kekiri. Membuat tembakan Miku mengenai objek kosong.

Saat jarak Miku dan pria itu kurang dari satu meter, Miku menebaskan pedangnya. Tapi pria itu merunduk lalu berusaha menendang kaki Miku. Miku yang menyadarinya segera melompat. Tiba-tiba pria itu menyeringai kemudian melompat mengikuti Miku, tapi jauh lebih cepat. Miku yang melihatnya sangat terkejut dan shock, membuat celah yang terbuka untuk pria itu. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Pria itu menendang pinggang Miku dengan keras, membuat Miku terpelanting jauh.

**BUAAGG!**

"KYAAAA!"  
**  
BRAAAKK!**

"Uggh!"

Tubuh Miku menhantam dinding, membuatnya tepar seketika.

"MIKUUUU!" Teriak Gumi, kemudian mengeluarkan palu raksasanya, lalu melompat dan siap menghantam orang itu.

"**Yami No Ken**!" seru pria itu, memunculkan pedang bayangan di tangan kanannya. dan maju siap menangkis serangan Gumi.

'itu, jurus yang sama dengan Len! jangan-jangan dia-' pikir Gumi, kemudian menghantamkan palunya sekuat tenaga kearah pria itu, tapi perbedaan kekuatan jelas terlihat diantara mereka, Hantaman palu Gumi, sukses ditahan dengan pedang bayangan pria tersebut. Menciptakan tanah yang mereka pijak mengalami retakan.

"Ti-tidak mungkin!" ucap Gumi, karena serangannya berhasil dimentahkan.

"tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, nak! Kau masih terlalu muda dan masih perlu banyak pengalaman." ucap Pria itu.

Gumi kemudian melompat mundur, di jarak yang tepat dia kemudian memukulkan palunya ke udara sekuat tenaga.

"**Wind Smasher**!" ucap Gumi, akibat dari pukulannya di udara, saat itu juga, munculah gelombang energi menyerbu kearah Pria itu, Pria berjubah hitam itu mencoba menangkisya tetapi tubuhnya ikut mundur beberapa meter akibat serangan Gumi tersebut, diikuti dengan debu yang mengepul akibat serangan tadi. Gumi senang karena dia pikir serangannya tepat tapi itu tidak bertahan lama, hingga pria itu muncul dibalik kepulan debu tanpa luka sedikitpun, hanya tudung kepalanya saja yang robek memperlihatkan wajah yang mirip dengan Len, bedanya hanyalah pada rambut hitamnya dan mata berwarna emasnya.

"Le-Len?" bisik Gumi terbata-bata.

"tak kusangka, diusia semuda ini, kau bisa mengeluarkan jurus sehebat itu." ucap Pria itu sambil tersenyum, membuat Gumi merona walaupun sesaat.

"Tapi-" ucap Pria itu dengan nada dan wajah yang serius, dia kemudian melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi, sesaat sebelum Gumi menyadarinya dia sudah disamping Kiri Gumi, kemudian menendangnya dengan keras tepat dipinggang. Tubuh Gumi menghantam kedinding, berkat baju zirah yang dikenakannya membuat luka yang tidak terlalu serius, Tapi tendangan itu berhasil menghancurkan armor pelindung Gumi.

"Tak akan cukup untuk melukaiku." ucap Pria itu dingin sambil menatap Gumi yang mencoba bangkit.

Gumi segera mengambil palunya dan menerjang kearah pria itu, tapi pria berjubah hitam itu melompat salto kebelakang, membuat Gumi hanya menhantam tanah kosong.

"HYAAAA!"

**TAP!**

BRAAAAKK!  
  
Saat masih di udara, Pria itu melemparkan pedangnya kearah Gumi, tapi berhasil Gumi hindari dengan memiringkan tubuhnya. kemudian dia bersiap menyambut si jubah hitam dengan hantaman palunya.

"sekarang giliranku! eh, nah lho!" saat akan bergerak, tiba-tiba kaki Gumi terasa berat untuk melangkah. Dia mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling, kemudian menyadari ada yang mencurigakan dengan pedang yang menancap tanah dibelakangnya

"pedang itu adalah pedang yang mengikat bayanganmu, ketika pedang itu menancap diatas bayanganmu, maka kau tak akan bisa bergerak." terang Pria itu.

"Yami no tekken." ucap pria itu, kemudian tangan kanannya dilapisi bayangan.

"akan ku akhiri sekarang." pria itu melesat kearah Gumi yang tak bisa bergerak, berusaha melancarkan serangannya.

'inikah, akhir, riwayatku? padahal, aku, belum, sempat, pacaran.' batin Gumi pasrah.

3 cm.  
2 cm.

"eh? kenapa?" tepat sebelum mengenai Gumi pukulan pria itu berhasil ditahan oleh sebuah tangan berselimut api, mereka berdua pun menoleh ke arah pemilik tangan, mendapati Len tengah tersenyum kearah mereka berdua.

"waah! kalian jahat sekali, bermain tapi tidak mengajakku." ucap Len sambil senyum gaje, tapi bukan senyum unyu yang biasanya, melainkan senyum yang membuat orang merinding.

"kau! bagaimana bisa?!" tanya Pria itu terkejut karena Len bisa bebas dari perangkapnya, saat melihat ke belakang Len dia melihat dua orang gadis yang satu berambut pink dengan pakaian ninja dan seorang gadis berambut merah cherry yang memegang sebuah tongkat kayu berbentuk kelelawar diujungnya. Ya, mereka adalah Luka dan Miki.

"bagaimana mungkin kalian tau, mereka disini?" tanya Pria itu.

"tentu kami tahu, karena Gumi-chan adalah orang yang tepat waktu, dan sekarang sampai kelas dimulai dia belum datang. Jadi kupikir dia ada masalah." kata Luka, kemudian bergerak kebelakang Gumi dan mencabut pedang bayangan itu, serta membebaskan Gumi dari perangkap tersebut, lalu menangkap Gumi yang jatuh terkulai karena hampir meregang nyawa.

"lalu kami mengikuti jalan kerumah Rin dan Len, dan melihat adanya penghalang sihir disini, mungkin sihir yang membuat warga komplek ini tertidur. Akhirnya, kami berdua putuskan untuk masuk, dan bingo! kami benar, kau sedang menghajar teman kami." ucap Miki yang berusaha menyadarkan Miku, setelah berhasil menyadarkan Rin.

"Kau sudah melukai teman-temanku! aku tidak peduli saat kau menyakitiku, tapi saat kau menyakiti teman-temanku, saat itulah aku marah!" ucap Rin mencoba membangkitkan semangat teman-temannya.

"kau dengar! aku akan menghajarmu sekarang, Kaichou." ucap Len, kemudian mencoba memukul pria itu dengan tangan kirinya, tapi berhasil dihindari dengan melompat kebelakang, lalu melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Len, kemudian salto beberapa meter kebelakang.

"hah, sepertinya semakin seru, majulah, Kyuubi-kun!" pria itu mengangkat tangannya ke udara, lalu pedang bayangan yang ada di tangan Luka kemudian menghilang, lalu muncul lagi di genggaman pria itu, dia menerjang ke arah Len.

"**Hi no Ken**!" seru Len yang mengeluarkan katana apinya, kemudian dia juga maju menerjang si pria berjubah hitam itu.

Pedang mereka saling beradu, dan mereka saling dorong.

"kau sudah semakin tua, kaicho. Terbukti dari kekuatanmu semakin melemah." ucap Len.

"sepertinya, kau sudah ingat ya, _Konjiki no kitsune_?" ucap pria itu.

Pria itu mendorong pedang Len, hingga pedang yang Len genggam terlepas. Pria itu tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, kemudian mencoba membelah badan Len dengan pedang bayangannya, tapi Len dengan cekatan melompat ke belakang, sehingga membuatnya menebas angin. Pedang Len kemudian jatuh dan menancap ke tanah, seperti film-film action. Melihat Len yang tanpa senjata, membuat pria berjubah itu memiliki kesempatan besar untuk menyerang. Dia merangsak maju dan menebas Len secara horizontal, Len kemudian melompat melewati pria itu untuk mengambil pedangnya.

si jubah hitam itu menyadari bahwa Len mencoba mengambil pedangnya yang tertancap tanah, kemudian bergerak secara kilat dibelakan Len.

"?!" Len cukup terkejut dengan kecepatan pria itu, karena tak punya cukup waktu, diapun menjepit pedangnya dengan kakinya serta kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan. Intinya Len sedang berdiri terbalik sambil menjepit katananya dan mencoba menahan serangan pria jubah hitam itu. kemudian melakukan handspin dengan pedang dikakinya, membuat serangan brutal pada si jubah hitam itu.

"sial, serangan macam apa ini?" geram pria itu sambil menangkis serangan Len yang bertubi-tubi.

"itu yang kupelajari di TV" ucap Len bangga, kemudian melemparkan katananya ke udara, lalu dia melompat dan meraih katana itu dengan tangannya kemudian menukik ke arah pria jubah hitam, dan menebas secara vertikal.

"selesai sudah, Rei!" ucap Len setelah mendarat dengan sempurna, tebasannya ternyata tidak melukai pria berjubah hitam bernama Rei itu, tapi merobek jubahnya, memperlihatkan pakaian pendeta dengan atasan putih dan celana hitam, serta sebuah ekor rubah berwarna abu-abu yang bergoyang dibelakangnya.

"Atau bisa kupanggil, Yami no Kitsune, sang ketua klan rubah penguasa wilayah tengah." lanjut Len.

"APAAAA?!" Teriak Rin, Gumi, Luka, Miki dan Miku(baru sadar dari teparnya)

"hebat sekali, _Konjiki no Kitsune_!" puji Rei. Dia kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah Rin c.s. yang masih terduduk habis tepar dan berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tinggi mereka.

"maafkan aku, ya? aku hanya mengikuti perintah." ucapnya Tersenyum tapi senyum lembut yang tulus.

"perintah untuk membunuh kami? Siapa orang gila yang menyuruhmu untuk membunuh kami?" tanya Rin kesal.

"Ahhem," dibelakan mereka, sedang berdehem seorang Pria berambut pirang, memakai kemeja putih dan celana hitam, serta mengenakan sebuah jubah hitam yang terbuka bagian depannya. it's Rinto Kagamine.

"Hee! Tou-chan/Sensei!" ucap Rin, Miku, Gumi, Luka dan Miki Kaget karena yang menyuruh Rei adalah Rinto.

"bukan membunuh, Rin-chan. Tapi untuk perjuangan antara hidup dan mati." ucap Rinto innocent.

"SAMA SAJAA!"Teriak mereka berlima.

"dan kalian berempat lulus pada ujian semester ini!" ucap Rinto tidak niat sambil tepuk tangan pelan.

"ujian semester?" tanya mereka berlima.

"datanglah kerumahku untuk menerima raport kalian, sore ini. Dan Rei, bukannya ada yang ingin kau katakan pada Len? katakan sekalian dirumahku." ucap Rinto, kemudian mengajak mereka semua kedalam mobil sedannya, meskipun harus berdesak-desakan.

o0O0o

"selamat untuk kalian berempat, kalian diijinkan libur selama seminggu, tapi hanya di Kibougamine." ucap Rinto setelah menyerahkan raport pada Miku, Gumi, Miki dan Luka.

"kok cuma di Kibougamine?" protes Mereka berempat.

"ide bagus, sebaiknya tidak usah ada hari libur." ujar Rinto gak peduli dan dilanjutkan dengan kumpulan dan protes oleh Rinto serta Luka c.s.

* * *

"Ini minumya." ucap Rin menyerahkan air syrup pada Rei sambil tersenyum ramah. dan dibalas oleh senyuman Rei juga.

"Rin, kok aku nggak dibuatin juga?" rengek Len.

"kau punya tangan kan? bisa jalan kan? kenapa gak buat sendiri?" ucap Rin sinis.

"sepertinya, aku mengalami diskriminasi!" sindir Len yang dihadiahi getokan nampan dikepalanya. Kemudian Rin kembali kedapur untuk membuat minuman untuk Len. Dasar Tsundere.

"Katakan!" ujar Len singkat.

"sabar dong, Len! begitukan, para manusia memanggilmu?" balas Rei, kemudian Rin datang membawa minuman untuk Len. "kau taukan? aku sudah terlalu tua? berapa ya? mungkin sekitar 3049 tahun?" kata Rei sambil meminum syrupnya. Rin terlihat kaget tak percaya, bagaimanapun secara fisik Rei, terlihat seperti anak kuliahan.

"lalu?" tanya Len tak sabar karena menurutnya Rei terlalu berbelit-belit. Kemudian menyeruput Teh daun pisangnya. Rei menghela nafas sebentar lalu mulai bicara. "aku ingin kau, menggantikanku. Sebagai ketua klan rubah, penguasa wilayah tengah, yang selanjutnya." ucap Rei mantap penuh keyakinan.

**PRAANG!**

Gelas yang Len pegang jatuh dan pecah, karena Len terlalu shock mendengar ucapan Rei.

"a-apa, m-maksudmu?" tanya Len terbata-bata.

"maksudku, jadilah penerusku sebagai ketua klan yang selanjutnya." ucap Rei.

"APAA?!"

Tbc


	9. Chapter 9

**Huaaa! Gomen, gomen! Selama bulan Agustus ini, saya sibuk banget, mulai dari nyiapin Pemilihan ketua OSIS, Lurah dan Gubernur jawa Timur. Ditambah lagi saya juga mengurus kegiatan gerak jalan dan karnaval. Oh, iya kalau ada readers yang tiggal diBanyuwangi atau sekitarnya, jangan lupa nonton B.E.C. ya? Tanggal 9 Agustus OK?**

**Dan tanpa Basa-basin nih, chapter 9! Selamat menikmati!**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media, fine?**

* * *

**Di stasiun**

Rin tengah duduk di ruang tunggu stasiun, dengan Len yang berdiri disebelah kirinya (mungkin bisulan XD). Len tengah menerawang tentang kejadian kemarin dimana saat Rei, memilihnya sebagai ketua klan yang baru.

* * *

**flashback **

"APAAA!" Teriak Len kaget.

"Len, kenapa kau jadi seperti aktor sinetron 4L4Y?" tanya Rin sinis.

"hehe, gomen. Tapi kenapa aku yang kau pilih, Rei?" tanya Len penasaran.

"aku sudah terlalu tua, Len. Sudah saatnya aku mencari penggantiku, dan kenapa aku memilihmu, karena di klan rubah, kau lah yang paling kuat." terang Rei, Len terlihat tengah berfikir untuk mengambil keputusan.

"kalau kuat saja, apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rin. yah! orang yang kuat belum tentu bertanggung jawab, bukan?

"memang ada kriteria lain?" tanya Rei.

"yah, misalnya yang bertanggung jawab, pekerja keras dan cerdik." tegas Rin, pemimpin idaman, bukan?

"hahaha, itu semua adalah sifat dasar dari para rubah. Tenang saja, rubah itu hewan yang hidup berkelompok, rasa tanggung jawab mereka terhadap anggota sangatlah besar. Beda dengan manusia." ucap Rei bangga, tentu saja Rin yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus kesal.

"baiklah aku terima! tapi, aku ingin hak, agar aku tetap disini!" ucap Len menyelesaikan pemikirannya.

"tentu saja! sekarang bersiaplah!" ucap Rei pada Len, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Len. Rei kemudian berdiri dari shofa, diikuti oleh Len. Dari tangan kanan Rei, muncul api berbeda warna disetiap ujung jarinya. "kau siap?" tanya Rei memastikan.

"umm!" balas Len sambil mengangguk mantap. Kemudian memejamkan matanya.  
_  
"Devil seal : fox master sign!"_ api ditangan kanan Rei semakin membara, sekuat tenaga, Rei mendorong tangannya ke dada kiri Len.

"ARRGGHH! PA-PANAAS!" Len berteriak kencang menahan rasa sakit yang seakan merobek tubuhnya jadi dua bagian, Rin yang melihatnya, hanya memandang Rei dengan tatapan 'apakah tidak apa-apa?'. Dan dibalas dengan tatapan yang seolah bicara 'jangan ganggu dulu!', akhirnya Rin memilih memejamkan mata, tidak tega melihat Len yang terlihat sangat menderita. Akibatnya, telinga rubah dan kesembilan ekor Len keluar, juga pakaian casualnya kini tergantikan oleh pakaian pendeta saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Rin. Cahaya semakin terang didada kiri Len, dan semakin lama semakin redup hingga tak ada cahaya sama sekali.

"Sudah selesai." ucap Rei yang nampak menghela nafas kelelahan, mengijinkan Rin membuka matanya, dan melihat Len yang jadi agak berbeda dari sebelum dia menutup matanya.

pakaian pendeta Len, kini terlihat longgar pada bagian depannya, memperlihatkan tato rubah berwarna hitam di dada kirinya yang saat ini terdapat sebuah simbol bahwa ia adalah pemimpin baru klan rubah, juga ditelinga kanannya terdapat sebuah anting logam entah kenapa, menurut Rin, kini Len terlihat, sexy? Membuat Rin jadi blushing berat, apalagi kini pandangan Len jadi meredup dan nafas tersengal akibat kelelahan, menambah kesan 'mature' pada diri Len.

"Rin, kemarilah! mendekatlah padaku!" ucap Len pada Rin pelan. Rin pun mengikuti perintah Len, kemudian duduk disamping Len.

Tiba-tiba, Len 'mengecup' bibir Rin, hanya kecupan singkat, sekitar lima detik. Rin yang baru saja direnggut kesucian bibirnya hanya bengong seolah kehilangan kewarasannya, sementara Len hanya nyengir gaje, lalu telinga, ekor dan pakaiannya kembali semula seperti saat sebelum proses ritual gaje itu dimulai.

"ke-kenapa?" tanya Rin masih shock dengan yang barusan menimpanya.

"syarat utama menjadi pemimpin klan, adalah membuat kontrak dengan manusia. Dan beginilah cara yokai no kitsune, membuat kontrak dengan manusia." jawab Rei menjelaskan, tapi sepertinya ada misscomunication, antara maksud pertanyaan Rin dengan jawaban Rei.

"kenapa?" tanya Rin sekali lagi.

"ketua klan, memiliki kekuatan yang diwariskan oleh pendahulunya, karena terlalu kuat itulah, tubuh kami para yokai bisa hancur. Dan oleh sebab itu, sebagai gantinya, kami menitipkan sebagian kekuatan kami pada pemegang kontrak manusia, karena tubuh manusia itu sangat kuat walaupun menerima kekuatan segini besar sekalipun." terang Len, sepertinya dia jadi segar kembali setelah mencium Rin(:D) "maksudku, kenapa aku bakakitsune, itu firstkissku tau?" bentak Rin.

"hehehe, go-gomen Rin. Itu juga firstkissku juga kok, jadi kita impas ya?" tawar Len.

"tidak bisa, cepat kembalikan, kalau tidak. Aku akan-" belum sempat ucapan Rin selesai segara dipotong oleh Len, "i-iya, sini kuambil lagi ciumanku." ucap Len, kemudian mengecup 'lagi' bibir Rin. "tuh sudah kuambil, jangan ngambek, ya?" ucap Len.

"BAKAA! KAU MALAH MENCIUMKU DUA KALI, BODOOH!" Bentak Rin, diikuti dengan serangkaian tendangan pada Len yang mengakibatkan patahnya beberapa tulang rusuk Len. Sekarang Rei tau, kenapa yokai terdahulu ingin makan manusia.

* * *

**flasback off**

mengingat kemarin, sungguh membuat Len merinding, untung Rin sudah memaafkan Len, meskipun Rin meminta syarat mengCrossdresnya, kapanpun Rin ingin.

"Rin, kita ngapain sih disini?" tanya Len karena sudah capek berdiri terus sambil menunggu sesuatu yang gak jelas hampir satu jam. "menunggu sepupuku. katanya, kedua orang tuanya pergi keluar negeri, jadinya tou-chan dan kaa-chan diminta untuk menjaganya untuk sementara." terang Rin.

"orang tua, ya? Apa aku juga punya?" desah Len pelan, kemudian sebuah kereta berhenti, beberapa penumpang kemudian turun, tapi Rin sepertinya belum menemukan orang yang dia cari. Terlihat karena Rin masih celingukan mencari sepupunya.

Hingga munculah seorang laki-laki pendek berwajah unyu (hoex xp,#gampared) memakai jubah(?) biru dan topi putih, sebagian wajahnya tertutup dengan perban, menutupi mata kiri, sebagian dahi dan pipinya. Dia tengah tersenyum kepada Rin sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya membawa sebuah koper.

"Oliveer!" panggil Rin, yang dipanggil lalu berlari menghampiri Rin.

"Rin-kun!" balas anak yang bernama Oliver itu, langsung di lariat oleh Rin.

"aku ini perempuan, baka!" ucap Rin menatap Oliver yang tengah 'tidur siang' dilantai stasiun dengan tatapan dingin.

"oh, iya Len! kenalkan, ini Oliver, dia sepupuku!" ucap Rin memperkenalkan Oliver pada Len, kemudian Oliver bangkit untuk mengulurkan tangan tangan pada Len.

"aku Oliver, jadi kau Len yang diceritakan Lenka'nee-sama dan Rinto-ji, ya?" kata Oliver, lalu disambut dengan jabatan tangan oleh Len, "umm, Jadi namamu Oliver,ya?" ucap Len tersenyum.

'dia ini, mahluk apa?' batin Len, karena Len bisa mencium bau darah yokai dan manusia disaat bersamaan pada tubuh Oliver.

"aku manusia, Len! tidak perlu meragukanku." ucap Oliver seolah bisa membaca pikiran Len.

"bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Len yang penasaran.

"dia itu bisa membaca pikiran, Len. Memang itu adalah bakatnya, aku juga kaget pertama kali." jelas Rin, membuat oliver tersenyum malu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "ooh begitu!"balas Len.

"nah, ayo pulang dan makan siang, aku sangat lapar." ajak Rin, kemudian diikuti Oliver dibelakangnya. saat Oliver berada tepat disamping Len, dia membisikan sesuatu. "kau tidak salah, Len. tidak salah." ucap Oliver pelan sambil menyeringai, membuat Len yang mendengarnya sedikit tersentak, kemudian mengikuti Rin dan Oliver dari belakang untuk pulang.

* * *

**di kediaman Kagamine**

Setibanya di rumah Rin, Oliver langsung berteriak kegirangan, sampai melemparkan kopernya tepat di wajah Len, yang pasti membuat Len sangat geram sambil mengeluarkan katana apinya, tapi ditahan oleh Rin. Lalu dia berlari menuju ruang tamu dan berjingkrak-jingkrak diatas sofa sambil teriak-teriak gaje.

"AHAHAHAHA! ayo Rin, Len! kita main!" ucap Oliver masih 'pecicilan' dirumah orang.

'Autish.' pikir Rin dan Len sweatdrop melihat orang itu. Lalu datanglah sang kepala keluarga Kagamine a.k.a Bokapnya Rin alias Rinto Kagamine.

"Oliver, kau sudah datang?" tanya Rinto gak nyambung, jelas-jelas orangnya ada disini, tapi juga dibalas anggukan oleh Oliver. "Kalau begitu cepat makan, kalian bertiga belum makan'kan?" Kemudian mereka bertiga berlari sambil berteriak gaje. "YEEEYY! MAKANN!".. 'Autish' batin Rinto, lalu menyusul mereka ke meja makan.

.

.

.

.

o0-O-0o

.

.

.

.

'heh, Lenka! cepatlah pulang, aku tidak sanggup menghadapi tiga anak ini.' batin Rinto sambil duduk dengan frustasi melihat dua orang(satu yokai) yang tengah berebut sepotong ayam goreng, pake acara tarik-tarikan pula.

"Ini punyaku!"

"kau sudah makan jatahmu, Len!"

"tidak baik makan banyak untuk seorang gadis, Rin!"

"Oliver, hentikan!"

"aku masih lapar!"

"Rin, jangan gigit tanganku!"

"itu karena kau memakan ayamku, Len!"

"Hahaha, Geli, hentikan, stop! haha, stop!"

"Oliver, berhentilah menjilat tangan Len!"

"Rin, Kau makan piring saja sana!"

"iya, Makan piring sana!"

Kepala Rinto serasa mau meledak, seharusnya dia tidak menyuruh mereka makan siang, biar saja mereka bertiga tepar karena kelaparan. Ini benar-benar melelahkan mentalnya.

"ini punya-"

"DIAAAAM!" Bentak Rinto, seketika ketiga anak itu langsung berhenti berebut ayam goreng dan kemudian memandang Rinto dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditafsirkan dengan kata-kata. "kalian ini. Ayam goreng cuma satu dibuat rebutan." ucap Rinto lalu mengambil ayam goreng si biang keributan dari tangan mereka, kemudian memakannya.

"Nahmmm, bweghini khan, lwebhih hwadil." ucap Rinto sambil mengunyah ayam goreng dan mendapat tatapan menusuk dari Rin, Len dan Oliver.

"ORAANG TUA MACAM APA KAU INI?!" Teriak mereka bertiga pada Rinto dan dibalas meminta maaf sambil ketawa gaje.

Lunch at Kagamine's house arc : complete!

.

.

.

.  
o0-O-0o

.

.

.

.

setelah selesai makan siang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan ngobrol-ngobrol seputar kehidupan Oliver.

"Oliver, kenapa dengan mata kirimu?" tanya Len. Membuat Oliver gelagapan, begitu pula dengan Rinto. "eeh, a-ano, eto..."gumam Oliver panik.

"itu karena kecelakaan saat Oliver masih kecil, Len." jawab Rin yang memotong sambil mewakili jawaban Oliver. "benarkah?" tanya Len dengan nada curiga. "i-iya benar, ini kecelakaan, kok! hahaha." balas Oliver grogi. 'sial, apa yang harus kukatakan lagi, untuk meyakinkan yokai kepo ini?' pikirnya. "hmm. tapi kok, aku mencium bau yokai dari tubuhmu?" tanya Len lagi. Karena dari awal bertemu Oliver, dia sudah sangat penasaran, bagaimana mungkin bisa tercium bau yokai dan manusia sekaligus didalam sebuah tubuh manusia.

Oliver yang ditanyai seperti itu, kemudian menatap Rinto dan dibalas oleh Rinto dengan kode kedipan mata.

"aah, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Rin, jaga mereka dengan baik, ya? dan kalian bertiga harus akur, ya?" ucap Rinto kemudian beranjak dari kursinya. Lalu mengeluarkan mobilnya dari garasi dan pergi kearah Crypton academy.

Saat Oliver yakin bahwa Rinto sudah pergi jauh, dia pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu menyeringai. Dengan cepat, dia sudah membekap Rin, Rin yang kaget hanya bisa berteriak tertahan sambil meronta, tapi apa daya. Meskipun dia lebih tinggi daripada Oliver, fakta bahwa dia perempuan yang notabene lebih lemah dari Oliver yang laki-laki, tak bisa dipungkiri.

"Hmmph...hmmph!"

"Oliver, apa yang kau lakukan, ha?!" tanya Len setengah membentak, karena takut terjadi apa-apa pada Rin.

"kalau kau mau tahu semua jawabannya, tangkaplah aku!" ucap Oliver. Kemudian dia berlari keluar rumah sambil menggendong Rin dengan bridal style, yang diikuti oleh Len yang berlari mengejar mereka.

Saat sudah sampai dihalaman depan, Oliver mengambil ancang-ancang seperti mau melompat.

Dan benar saja sedetik kemudian dia melompat dengan dahsyat sampai keatap bangunan toko yang jaraknya 100m dari pertama dia melompat, bahkan tanah yang tadi dipijaknya sampai menimbulkan bekas retakan. Rin yang serasa naik Roller coasterpun berteriak histeris, dan perutnya serasa mual.

"Oliver, apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan aku!" ucap Rin panik sambil memukul-mukul bahu Oliver.

"tenanglah, Rin! ini perintah dari Rinto-ji akan kuberitahu kau, jadi beraktinglah sebaik mungkin!" tegas Oliver yang dibalas oleh Rin dengan tatapan 'apa-maksudmu?' sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

* * *

**Len PoV**

Sial, apa yang dipikirkan anak itu?! tiba-tiba saja membawa Rin kabur, aku pun mengejar Oliver yang berlari sambil membawa Rin. Saat sudah sampai dihalaman aku sangat terkejut, karena dari bekas lompatan Oliver, meninggalkan bekas retakan.

"Ma-mahluk apa dia itu sebenarnya?" ucapku terkejut. Aku kemudian merubah diriku menjadi Beast-form yaitu rubah berekor Sembilan sebesar srigala, lalu berlari diatap bangungan, mengejar Oliver yang melompat dengan kekuatan gaje.

Sepertinya ada yang aneh, kenapa anak itu bergerak ke arah Crypton Academy? AARGH! Aku tak peduli, prioritasku saat ini adalah Rin. Rin tunggulah aku!  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Dia, terlalu cepat! aku tak akan sanggup mengejarnya kalau begini. Lalu aku membuat beberapa bola api dimulut rubahku, kemudian menembakan kearahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan sangat kecil kemungkinan untuk menghindarinya. Tapi, entah kenapa dia berhasil menghindarinya. Aku menembakan 26 buah bola api lagi, dan semuanya berhasil dihindarinya seolah dia mengetahui pikiranku dan kemana aku menembakan bola api itu.

'LEEEN!, TOLONG AKUU!' Dari kejauhan aku mendengar suara Rin yang meminta pertolonganku. Aku yang mendengarnya jadi kalut, Akupun berhenti sejenak, lalu aku gumamkan beberapa kata.

_"Master Form : Fox Master Release!"_ ucapku. Kemudian tubuh rubahku kembali kebentuk manusia, lengkap dengan sembilan buah ekor dan sepasang telinga juga dengan celana merah dan kimono putih yang longgar bagian depannya, memperlihatkan dadaku yang terdapat lambang ketua klan berbentuk rubah berwarna hitam dibagian kiri tubuhku. Lalu kimono putihku dilapisi dengan jubah merah dengan lengan sebahu dan terbuka dibagian depan. Tubuhku juga jadi semakin tinggi, rambutku yang kubuat ponytail sekarang jadi sepinggang. Mata ku berubah jadi merah, dan dibawah mata kiriku terdapat simbol-simbol kanji berukuran kecil. Entah, tapi rasanya sekarang, tubuhku jadi terasa sangat ringan.

"Kau akan menyesal, karena membuat kesal ketua klan rubah, nak!"

* * *

**End of Len PoV**

Dengan kecepatan gaje, Len berhasil menyusul Oliver. tapi bukannya panik, Oliver justru tersenyum. Saat ini mereka telah berada diatap Crypton Academy.

"Kau sudah membuatku kesal, nak!" ucap Len dengan nada dingin.

"Le-Len? kau kah itu?" kata Rin kaget, karena melihat perubahan fisik Len. "Rin, kau tenang saja, ya! Akan segera kuakhiri ini." kata Len lembut, membuat Rin jadi merona, karena melihat Len yang terlihat errr...Dewasa?

"tak kusangka, untuk mengejarku, kau bahkan sampai mengeluarkan wujud ini!" ucap Oliver. "Baiklah, aku juga akan berhenti bermain-main." ucap Oliver, kemudian membuka perban di wajahnya.

Len dan Rin yang melihatnya menjadi sangat terkejut. Karena bukan luka yang terdapat di wajah Oliver, melainkan dua buah mata berwarna merah gelap, satu di bagian mata kiri dan satu lagi didahi.

"Terkejut, ya? hahaha. inilah wajahku yang sebenarnya." ucap Oliver tersenyum ceria. Hanya satu dipikiran Len saat ini 'Hanyou'.. "yap, tepat sekali, Len! seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku adalah Hanyou!" ucap Oliver dengan senyum palsu. "mahluk yang menyalahi takdir antara Manusia dan Yokai sepertiku, tidak sepatutnya lahir, bukan?" ucap Oliver dengan nada putus asa. "tapi bukan masalah buatku! hehehe" ucapnya diakhiri ketawa gaje.

"Oliver, kau ini Hanyou dari yokai apa?" tanya Rin yang diam dari tadi.

_"Mitsutsume no Usagi."_ ucap Len singkat. Lalu munculah sepasang telinga panjang berwarna hitam di puncak kepala Oliver.

"yup, tepat sekali! aku adalah kelinci. dengan mata ini, aku bisa melihat, Masa lalu, masa depan, masa sekarang, bahkan warna celana dalammu, Rin." ucap Oliver dengan nada jahil.

"Baiklah! akan kuakhiri!" ucap Oliver. kemudian maju sambil menyingsingkan lengan bajunya dan hanya ditanggapi Len dengan malas."haah...Majulah!" ucapnya.

* * *

**2 Menit kemudian**

"Ampuni aku, Len! Aku cuma bercanda." ucap Oliver, yang kini tengah babak belur diwajahnya sambil menatap Len dengan wajah mengiba. "OoH~" ucap Len meremehkan, Kemudian berubah kembali kewujud Len yang shota.

"sebenarnya, ini adalah perintah dari Rinto-ji. Dia menyuruhku membawa kalian kemari sebagai ujian masuk AYT untukku. Maafkan aku, ya? hehehe. Sekarang ayo kita masuk ke Kibougamine Gakuen." ujar Oliver, kemudian menuju Liposa dan pergi keruang bawah tanah, membuat Len dan Rin terpaksa mengikutinya  
.

.

.  
o0-O-0o

.

.

.

"Oliver, benar kau bisa melihat masa depan dan masa lalu?" tanya Rin, kini mereka tengah berjalan menuju kantor kepala sekolah.

"umm, Jika Len mampu mendengar dan mencium apapun dengan telinga dan hidung rubahnya, maka aku bisa melihat apapun dengan mata ketigaku ini." ujar Oliver sambil menunjuk dahinya yang kini tertutup kembali dengan perban.

"Hey,kita kita sudah hampir sampai nih." kata Len.

"jadi kau ingin jadi anggota AYT ya, Oliver?" Tanya Len dan diberi anggukan kepala dengan semangat oleh si Hanyou. "aku juga mau jadi anggota AYT! Tapi aku tak punya kekuatan apapun" kata Rin.

"tidak juga, kok. Lihat bahu kirimu!" suruh Len, Rin lalu menyingsingkan lengan kirinya. "Apa ini?" tanya Rin bingung, karena di bahu kanannya terdapat tanda yang sama pada dada kiri Len, hanya saja warnanya coklat pudar.

"itu adalah tanda pemegang kontrak dengan _yokai no kitsune_." jelas Len.

"Memang, apa fungsinya buatku, Len?"

"dengan itu, kau bisa memanggil para rubah siluman dari klanku. Kau juga bisa memanggilku dengan itu seandainya kita berada pada jarak yang jauh." terang Len, Rin yang mendengarnya mulai paham.

"lalu? bagaimana cara menggunakanya?" tanya Rin.

"cukup beri setetes darah, lalu tapakkan tanganmu ketanah, maka aku ataupun anak buahku akan muncul."

"boleh kucoba?" tanya Rin dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Len. Rin kemudian menonjok wajah Len hingga keluar darah dari hidungnya. Oliver yang melihatnya terkikik geli.

"Rin, kenapa memukulku?" tanya Len kesal. Rin tidak menjawab, tapi mencolek darah dihidung Len menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Kemudian mengoles darah tersebut di bahu kirinya. "Setetes darah'kan?" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum, membuat Len menghela nafas pasrah, lalu menapakkan tangan kirinya ke tanah."Kuchiyose no jutsu!" ucap Rin semangat, lalu muncul simbol-simbol rumit yang melingkar.

**TAP!**

Booft!

Munculah seekor rubah putih seukuran kucing ditengah simbol-simbol gaje itu.

"KAWAII...!" Ucap Rin dan Oliver, lalu berebut memeluk rubah kecil itu. Membuat Len tersenyum melihat tingkah Rin. "oh iya! bagaimana cara menghilangkanya, Len?" tanya Rin sambil mempertahankan pelukannya pada rubah putih kecil hasil kuchiyosenya.

"kalau terluka atau hampir mati juga bakal hilang sendiri,kok!" ucap Len. Rin pun mengangguk paham, kemudian melemparkan rubah kecil itu, tepat diwajah Len.

**BLETAAK!**

Booft!

Rubah kecil yang malang itu menghilang dan menyisakan sebuah benjolan di kepala kuning sang ketua klan rubah. "Aku melakukan apa sih, Rin? akhir-akhir ini kau sering memukulku." ucap Len sambil mengelus benjolan kepalanya.. "Tidak ada." Rin tersenyum kemudian bersenandung kecil, membuat Len mendengus kesal.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai diruang kepala sekolah, Oliver berusaha mengetuk (mendobrak) pintu, karena tak ada jawaban, maka Oliver berniat menggunakan kaki supernya untuk menendang Pintu. Tapi langsung diberi obat bius oleh Rin karena alau hal itu benar-benar dilakukan, maka seluruh ruangan bawah tanah dan bangunan diatasnya, bisa roboh.

"Len gunakan kepalamu!" kata Rin yang membaringkan Oliver yang tengah tepar. "Iya, ini aku sedang cari cara untuk mendobraknya!" Len berpikir keras.. "maksudku, pakai kepalamu untuk mendobrak pintu itu." .. "A_apa?" Ucap Len, kemudian kepalanya segera didorong oleh Rin dengan kekuatan maksimum.

**BRAAK!**

"Ke-kepalaku!" ucap Len meratapi nasib kepalanya, kemudian melihat Rin yang tersenyum tak berdosa ke arah Len. membuat Len jadi jengkel.. "setidaknya, pintunya sudah terbuka,kan?" ucap Rin memberi dukungan mental pada Len.

"to-tolong aku!"

mereka berdua kemudian melihat ke arah suara, dan mendapati Rinto tengah terkulai tak berdaya didekat meja kerjanya. "TOU-CHAAN!"

* * *

**Tbc**


End file.
